


步兵系统

by marco99168



Category: Infantry system
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 04:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 48,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19077190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marco99168/pseuds/marco99168
Summary: 如果一个人的生命之中只剩下了仇恨，他该如何面对这样的人生。当他自己连仇人都不知道是谁，这双手是否可以了结这纠结的人生。原谅我，在我学会爱人之前，却先学会了如何伤害他人；原谅我，在纠结着血缘给予我的伤害之中，忘却了你给我的救赎。我向上天祈求一次机会，唯一的机会，让我再一次见到你……老天啊，如是你听到，请务必回应我，我愿意付出我生命之中的一切。





	1. 01 来临

　　“老大，你不要紧吧。”  
　　耳边一个年轻人就这样在自己面前带着关切的说道，他的面容虽然是很清秀，但由于多日没有吃饭早已经开始变得有些蜡黄了，再加上那一对并不算美观的鼻子还有那对耳朵，恐怕唯一还有的看的，也只有那双关切的眸子了，然而这种关切放在无比痛苦的我的眼中自然不是什么好事情，现在与其我寄期望看见一个冷冰冰的新世纪大夫，也不想看见这么一个对我无比关切的但是毫无作用反倒总是爱帮倒忙的陌生人。  
　　“少罗嗦……”我靠在一棵大树上看着他狠狠的说道，这个年轻人身穿着一身麻布的衫子，还有那充满漏洞的破裤子，取其说是一个农民打扮到还不如说的上是一副难民像，那种毫不严实的裤子估计也就能遮遮羞，幸好现在是夏天，要是现在是冬天，估计风一吹，人都会瑟瑟发抖。  
　　这样的形象和同样衣冠不整的我行走在一片茂密的大森林之中，就好像是从亚马逊逃难过来的难民一样，丝毫没有一点点文明人自觉。  
　　但是我此时却是根本没有精力注意这些东西了，那种来自于针扎一般的疼痛从自己的胳膊上面传来，让自己无时无刻不想要一头昏死过去。  
　　胳膊断了的感觉无论如何都能不能算是好，这一点就是曾经在大都市生活的现代人也知道。  
　　更遑论现在眼前还有一个除了添乱什么都干不了的小屁孩。  
　　我靠在大树上面，咬着牙闭着眼睛，一只手端着那只受伤动不了的手臂，一边不断的大口大口的喘息着，再加上那衣衫褴褛的形象，看上去颇为狼狈。  
　　“妈的，老子还能栽在这点小伤是咋的。”我看着那只好像早已经动弹不得的左手，咬着牙说道。  
　　一阵阵剧痛仿佛从上面猛烈的传来，在剧痛中心位置已经开始发生了臃肿。  
　　“老大，要不然我背你吧……”眼前这个家伙好像还不清楚什么情况总是吱吱歪歪的。  
　　“少他妈废话。”我现在早已经火高三丈了，那种狰狞的脸色估计就是饿狼来了，估计也只有被活生生啃掉分了，“不就是他妈的骨个折吗？我……”  
　　“老……老……老大，你在干什么……”那个年轻人似乎有些不知所措的看着自己面前的我，本来想要制止，可看到那种似乎早已经可以择人而噬的目光，却是只能瑟瑟发抖，再不知道到底该怎么做了，然而这一切在我眼中则早已经是无关紧要了。  
　　“嘎……”我的那锋利的牙齿狠狠的咬合着，仿佛早已经下达了莫大的决心。  
　　我的右手用力的抓在自己左手的尺骨上面，狠狠的一掰。  
　　“嘎巴。”的一声，甚至连自己都能听得见，豆大的汗珠马上从我的头上流了出来。  
　　“叮！你修正了右手骨骼，你的攻击恢复为2－3.”  
　　虽然只是一下子，却是让我整个一个人差点没有栽倒过去，看着眼前这个眼巴巴的看着自己搞这么大动作的那个年轻人。  
　　“愣着干嘛？找根差不多的木棍，弄点布帮我绑上啊。”我狠狠的对他吼着，丝毫没有一点点的善意的余地，口中则是大口大口的呼吸着，眼中那一丝丝血红之中参杂的泪珠不比哭的时候要少到那里去，只是没有将眼泪掉出来罢了。  
　　“哦……哦。”这个年轻人明显都已经是看傻了，一时间倒是不知道怎么办了，我眯着眼睛忍着那种骨头被拽开有狠狠的结合在一起的痛楚，待到整个手臂都已经处理的差不多的时候才感觉稍稍好受一点。  
　　我看着眼前这个小伙子，脑袋嗡嗡的，虽然之前就看过类似的，但绝对和现在稍微有所区别，我不喜欢去细想这些东西，只是凭借那种如同怪物一样的毅力与神经再加上这几日的奔波他才逐渐明白到底是怎么一回事。  
　　“[村民]张捷，年龄：16，所属：玩家阵营，称号：无，攻击：2－3，防御0/0.”  
　　一个好像个人简历一样的介绍内容就这样从自己的眼前飘了出来，让自己大皱眉头。稍微有些变化啊……  
　　“张捷？”我轻轻的念着这个名字，没有理会对面这个小伙子“啊”的一声，只是默默的想着这几天的事情，总之用一句话来形容简直是莫名其妙目不暇接，首先是不知道怎么的来到这个什么什么世界，还没等明白怎么回事呢，就看见一大群穿着甲胄的怪兽蜂拥的冲过来向自己发起了冲锋，卧槽尼玛，老子当时就火了，可是当时看见他们人多，长的有那么壮，于是准备三十六计走为上计想要跑了，本来一切顺利。也是自己活该，看见一个小伙子被一群怪物给围攻，自己手贱，还他妈冲过去给他扯了出来。  
　　卧槽，为此，老子的胳膊硬生生挨了一拳，还他妈的疯狂的逃命整整他妈的逃了好几天。  
　　老子真是活该，活该啊！  
　　正当这个时候，眼前这个小伙子，没有明白他到底是什么处境，居然还装着一副可怜兮兮的样子问着自己：“老大，咱们该怎么办啊？这四面都是树林，也出去不去啊。”也不看看你长着什么样子，那张脸就他妈跟个大马猴似的，要不是这双眼睛还算机灵点，那就只能归结于猿类或者狒狒之类了。  
　　“卧槽，还他妈怎么办？凉拌！”我立刻火冒三丈的说了这么一句话，莫名其妙来到这个个狗地方不说，还他妈看到这么个白痴，想想就他妈烦，老子要是知道就不用被人家想碾狗似的硬生生的追到这个地方了，老子要是知道早就向当地警察局报案了，老子要是知道……  
　　哎呀，老子手下怎么净是这种货色啊，原来是，现在还他妈是……  
　　“那……那……”这个小伙子脸一红估计也是被骂的有些不知所措了。  
　　看着眼前这个家伙这种行为，我强忍着那种掩藏在心底的暴动说道：“你现在要是想跟着我，那就给我去拣点果子去，顺便再弄点柴火，弄个火堆会不会？”我强忍着怒气，还努力摆出一个很是“美丽”的笑容，但是这样的笑容却是让这个小伙子很是不寒而粟。  
　　连忙在一阵表示“会，会……”的哆哆嗦嗦的口气之中，一溜烟的就冲了出去，只剩下我一个人还在僵硬的靠在大树上面不停的喘息着。  
　　来自胳膊的疼痛在一阵阵犹如同针扎一般的疼痛之中早已经习惯了，想了想这几天的事情却还是一阵阵的气不顺，本来那是多么美好的一天，阳光明媚……但是不知道怎么的，突然一阵蒙蒙大雾忽然袭来，紧接着马上电闪雷鸣。  
　　一阵阵喊杀的声音如同金戈铁马一样袭来，再然后就只能逃命了……  
　　“卧槽……老子这是造的什么孽啊。”我一边骂着，一边观察着周围的原始大森林，现在他早已经不抱着还在地球上面的希望了，不在阴间就已经不错了，要是偶尔碰上个阴阳无常什么，他也能够接受，毕竟这几天的经历让他神经都有些大条了……现在最重要的事情，还是找个能安稳生活的地方，好好的活着吧……  
　　我轻轻的闭上了眼睛，想要微微的享受一下这样的闲暇的时光，毕竟这几天的事情实在是让他太累了……太累……  
　　“啊！！！”一阵叫喊的声音突然从自己的耳边穿了出来，让自己猛的一激灵。  
　　马上就看见眼前那个叫做张捷的小伙子又一次出现在自己的面前，而且这一会居然又给自己带来了不少“小伙伴们”……倘若那些长着獠牙，口中留着口水，身高一米八六，长着绿色皮肤，时时刻刻都想要吃肉的家伙能算得上是人类的话……  
　　“救命啊……”没待自己想要那一句话，那一句话就已经被眼前的张捷给喊了出来，看着他那瘦小的体型之中爆发的劲力向自己冲过来的劲头，自己当时就想抽他一个大嘴巴子。  
　　连忙蹭着树皮站起身来，然后马上向着这群怪物的相反方向跑去。  
　　“卧槽尼玛……”我低骂了一声，回头看了一眼那群正携带着妖气腾腾的土灰向自己冲过来的那些脚比盆还大的畸形怪物，本来就已经很累的我，在这一刻估计也顾不上什么节省体力了，也就只能又一次和这个傻小子开始了又一次狂奔途中。  
　　“艾鲁巴夫……”从那些怪物的口中低低的传来这样喔耶的音调，大底可能是在喊着什么口号吧，我可是知道没到这个时候，就是这些个兽人表现情绪的时候，具体情况怕是那个傻小子快被抓住了吧。  
　　我是没有回过头去的精力了，但耳边却是清晰的听见这时那个傻小子又开始喊了，“喂喂，别过来，老大，救我。”  
　　我咬了咬牙，带着一只受伤的胳膊奔跑本来就不是很方便，可要是真的就是放弃这么一个跟了自己这么久的傻小子，自己估计还真就是放不下来……  
　　“贱货……”我又开始低骂了一声，低下身子，捡了一根差不多大小的棒子，半个身子一转，那根木棒就这么的向那些个兽人掷了过去，棒子的旋转的过去的，至于是扔到了那个小伙子身上还是兽人身上，那他就不清楚了。  
　　只见那个木棒在小伙子机灵的躲闪之下，一个低头就从他的头皮上面擦过，然后直接冲向了兽人，至于是那个兽人他就不管了，只能是喊了一声：“快跑吧……”  
　　那个小伙子可不蠢，借助这么一个短暂的时刻，马上又将距离给拉开了。  
　　棒子狠狠的撂在了兽人的身上，让兽人不仅一个踉跄，虽然没有打晕过去，但很明显也是有些懵，回过神来的周围几个兽人，却是更加火爆了，一种令人奇异的力量从他们身上爆发，虽然与其说是力量倒不如说是怒气。  
　　“艾鲁巴夫……”随着那声吼声好像震天彻响一般在自己身后震动。  
　　周围的气息仿佛都有些变得都有些僵硬了，让自己的腿脚好像有些僵硬……  
　　在这样千钧一发的时候，眼前猛然又出现了一个差不多大的兽人正在好像像是渔夫在收割往里的鱼一样，露出了一丝丝令人发寒的笑容。  
　　看到这样的状况，我的脸突然抽搐了一下。  
　　“卧槽……”口中低骂着，脸色却是并没有露出太多的表情。  
　　身后那个小伙子更是直接的撞在了自己的身后，看着自己面前的那个兽人，又看了看后面那几个慢慢走来的兽人，只能是硬生生的背靠背贴在我背上，脸上有着说不出来的慌张。  
　　两个人就这样紧紧的贴在一起，不停的喘息着，甚至我不知道在什么时候右手上面又抄了一根木棒出来。  
　　“我数一二三，你往左，我往右……”我这样低声的说着。  
　　听到后面没有什么反对的意见……  
　　“一……二……三……跑！”我一声断吼，两个人竟不约而同的选择了一个方向。  
　　看着在身边奔跑的那个小伙子，我不由得骂道：“你个蠢货，你往左我往右……”  
　　“是啊……”那个小伙子似乎虽然慌张，但是却还是回答这个问题。  
　　“卧槽……”我低骂了一声，记得当时应该说你往东我往西才对……  
　　那没有办法了，两个人只能开始不停的加速了，只是我那本来就受伤的胳膊在一阵阵加速的途中就变得更加疼痛了，但是此时也顾不了这个了。  
　　自己的胳膊没了是小事，要是让那些怪物追上了，那可是连小命都没有了，他可是亲眼看见这些怪物吃人时候的样子了，那种血胡拉斯的肠子肌肉还厚通红的心脏，绿色的胆汁……一阵阵血肉模糊的样子，还有那些人的惨叫，小孩子的哭声。  
　　我想起来这些，腿上是不由得又开始加起来速，就在这样千钧一发的时候，只觉得脚上可能绊倒了什么，这才平时可能算不了什么，但在这样自己的一个手臂骨折的状况，那可是致命的。  
　　“卧槽……”我暗骂了一声，直接一头栽倒在那满地的绿色草丛当中。  
　　翻过身来，想要继续逃跑的时候，却是发现那四个兽人已经围在了自己的身前，因为自己的一只手臂骨折，想要继续逃命估计已经是不太可能了。  
　　只能是看着周围这些怪物们，露出了一个还算和煦的笑容，当然这些怪物当然也是张开了血盆大口来迎接自己的笑容，看着这样几乎无望的场景，我闭上了眼睛。  
　　心里却是在想着：吾命休矣……  
　　脑海之中一时间回复起了这些年在现代社会之中闯荡的历史，从最开始的一个社会小**最后……啊！人生如此短暂……  
　　可是本来应该立刻出现结果的事情，却是发现周围没有了动静，难道是我已经死了吗？于是马上睁开了眼睛，发现眼前的这个兽人脑门子上面居然插了一根箭羽，瞪着大大的眼睛不可置信的看着前面。  
　　我哪管那么多啊，想起手边还有一根木管，直接照着这个兽人的脑门子就开始拍了过去。  
　　当然不拍还好，一拍这个本来就要趴下来的兽人，却是直接将自己给闷在了身下。  
　　身后另外三个兽人明显还是不明白怎么回事，然而看着面前又是三只箭羽飞过，正中他们的脑门，结果全部都完蛋……  
　　也许一千年，也许是一亿年，倘若没有人来救自己，那么恐怕自己将是第一个被野生动物给闷死的社会人了，人家那黑帮头子听说这种情况倒还是不少，但是人家那种情况都一般都是死在床上，一时间不由得感慨万千的想着，为什么自己不是老老实实的在学校上课……哎呀……悔不晚矣啊！  
　　然而一个声音却是让自己重新燃起了生的希望，“喂，老大，你还好吗？”那个声音正是那个小伙子张捷。  
　　“你看我还好吗？”喔喔的声音，让自己的声音都开始跑掉了，再加上一张嘴这个家伙的不知道是**还是胸毛的东西就直接塞到了自己的嘴里面，让自己一阵恶心，那种厚实的体重却又不是自己一只手能够举起来的。  
　　“嘿嘿……”那个小伙子居然还他妈坏笑了一声，再没有当初那种献媚的精神。  
　　“你是不是要说‘怕了吧’？如果是这样的话，信不信老子宰了你……”我强忍着那种胸毛进入到最里面的感觉，忍着咳嗽说出了这句话。  
　　“行了，行了，别开玩笑了，你赶快把他弄出来吧，好歹人家救你不止一回了。”一个清妙的女声音就这样悠悠的传到了耳畔。  
　　“当然，当然，好歹是我老大……”那个小伙子这样回答道。  
　　在经过一阵阵连扛带拽的动作之中，终于是将我给弄出来了，可是没有想到我出来的第一句话就是：“什么叫做好歹是我老大……”然而那种刚想起胸毛到底是什么味道的我，却还是不由得一下子吐了出来。  
　　“哈哈……”那个张捷就这么突然的笑了，一点都没有关心别人的小弟样子，一看就知道不是啥好人，当然也许一开始就不会是啥好人，意外的是，跟在他身边的还有一个清妙的小女生也开始笑着，那一双眸子看着自己这幅滑稽的样貌，不由得也“噗次”的笑了出来。  
　　我看着这个看起来很是机灵的小女生，又看了看旁边的张捷：“这位是……”


	2. 02 精灵之森

　　“弟妹？”   
　　这个惊疑的猜测不仅大呼出了两个人的意料，还直接让身旁的那个张捷闹了个大红脸，身旁的那个小姑娘更是有些恼羞成怒，估计要不是看见自己还是一个病人拖着一只残缺的胳膊，早已经已经上来让她的脚底板和自己脸蛋来了一个亲密接触了，然而要是真的是某些特殊爱好的人，这倒是一个不错的享受，可惜自己不是。  
　　不是......这比可以啊，这才几天就泡上这么一个妹子。还是精灵？还是说这是之前泡的？  
　　“什么吗？听见张捷的话，我还以为你是个什么大英雄呢？可是怎么也想不到......吱吱吱......就凭你这种胆小鬼......哎呀......面对那种低级兽人都会......”从一进门这个小丫头片子就开始没完没了的墨迹，并且极力讽刺着自己，当然一切的缘由还是自己刚开始的那句话。  
　　当然，关于弟妹这点-倒也并不是全都是猜错了，至少这两个 小家伙肯定不会是第一次见面了。  
　　“这个是艾梨儿小姐，是......”当时的第一次介绍当然是这样的，当时我脑海还记得这个小鬼居然还将他那亚马逊难民的乞丐服正了正，虽然......当然这一点点的进步，却是让他从亚马逊难民直接进化成非洲逃难人员，当然要是想要幻想出曾经的广州也不是不可能，但很可惜那都是小女孩穿得乞丐服，当时第一次去哎呦，在街上根本不好意思看，要真是这个叫什么艾梨儿......   
　　想到这些我居然在这样的不知道前途未卜的情况之下开始意淫了起来，还溪水白文的看着眼前这个曼妙的身姿，想象着这套非洲难民的漏窟窿的衣服穿在她那曼妙的身姿上面到底会是怎么样的一个状况......于是呢，就有现在这种状况。  
　　“而且......居然用那么猥琐的眼光盯着我......”那个艾梨儿的小女孩就这么跟我说着。  
　　“猥琐？”我这么样的一愣，倒是还是真的没有想过这个词汇，但是这个词汇也随即提醒了我，让我的视线变得有些飘忽了起来，可看着那实在惨不忍睹的胸部，还有那明明长的不咋地，却是总是爱硬挺着胸脯的小丫头片子的脸蛋，随着那个小丫头片子的眼睛飘过来。  
　　“咳咳......”我连忙咳嗽了一声闪开那个小丫头片子的视线，然后随即看着周围那些个苍天古木不由得说道：“张捷啊，这是什么地方啊这里树怎么长的这么高啊？”这话无论如何都有种做贼心虚的感觉。  
　　但这话倒是也不白问，因为眼前的树木实在是太高了，高的至少要比得上我看过的所有楼房要高，恐怕和埃菲尔铁塔都已经差不多了，埃菲尔铁塔就那么一座，这可好，整整一大片几乎变异一样的林子，茂密的树叶再加上那苍天一样的树干，让自己几乎都快要把帽子给看掉的冲动了 ，  
　　嘿嘿，看傻了吧，这可是精灵族引以为傲的生命树群哦！“那个小丫头片子就这样笑着对我说着，那双还泛着血红的眼眸子之中带着一种你好像是一个土老冒的感觉。  
　　“我没有问你......”我强忍着摆出一副很是不耐烦的样子，对着眼前这个小丫头片说道，然后一眼向自己身旁的张捷看去。  
　　但是张捷恐怕已经回答不了这个问题了，只能絮絮叨叨的说着。  
　　“我也不知道唉......”张捷从刚才一开始就已经辛苦的走在后面，这会儿估计已经快没气回答自己这个问题了，他身上那又厚又大的怪物压在他的身上，被他又拖又拽的往前进的地方拉，可因为这个东西实在是太沉了，即使是这样还要有走一会儿歇一会儿。  
　　本来对于自己如此压榨张捷，这个小丫头片子是有一百个不满，但是被我以我是重伤员为由，又用是不是心疼这个 伙刺激她。  
　　最后只能对自己跺了跺脚，说了句：“谁管他......”看来他们真的认识，我这样想着，毕竟这样的“恶劣”的态度可不是和一个陌生人能摆出来的，毕竟就是吵架也一定是好到一定程度才会发生的偶然事件。  
　　当然这样的状态无论如何在我的眼中最多也只能算得上是傲娇了，看着那个一边走一边好像还在赌气一样的那个小丫头片子，我不由得想着，这算是一种设定吗？  
　　用力的摇了摇头，看着那个好像累的和狗似的张捷，虽然这样命令张捷带着这么一个沉得东西跟着自己，可是没有想到这个一上来就叫自己大哥的小弟会这么听话，一路都在扛着这么一个死老沉的东西，按说有这样的玩笑的心情是不对的，然而这也并非只是在戏耍别人来获得娱乐，毕竟自己也不是那种恶意的家伙，而是真真正正的有点在意。  
　　就比如自己的眼睛看到张捷，他的身上明明会 现出他的属性，还有这只死去的尸体也会出现类似的东西。  
　　我将眼神看着眼前这个行走的小姑娘，尽管自己的眼睛的已经有些瞪得喝铜铃差不多了。  
　　“喂，你在看什么？“那个小丫头片子突然回头，两只手掐着腰，就这样低着头，直直的看着我，那双眸子里面似乎有一种不可察觉的鄙视。  
　　”没看什么...... ......”我突然察觉到自己这种行为似乎有些失态，于是红着脸说着。  
　　眼前的这个小丫头片子恐怕是有些不相信了，一手履着那一头略微泛着绿色的秀发，一边就看着我说着。  
　　毕竟一个作为一个人来讲，一个大男人直挺挺瞪着一个小姑娘，让人不产生遐想那是不可能的，这就好比一个已经年过四十的中年大叔为了看美女进到了一所看守不怎么严密的高中，正在死死的看着美女的时候被一旁巡视的学生会成员逮住，说是自己是来看学校的学习环境的，你信 吗？  
　　结果，自然是不可能相信，要是结果好一点恐怕会被批评教育一顿就放走了，差一点的话，也就是一顿胖揍，最糟糕的情况，恐怕就是直接扭送到警察局了，依照目前的这种情况恐怕不是最糟糕也差不多了。  
　　因为我的面前分明多了三个壮年，就这样瞪着铜铃大小的眼睛就这样看着我，当时我就懵了，心里面还想着，死了是小事，我的一世英名啊，就这么毁在这个上面了，虽然这个小丫头片子长的不算来，虽然不到一米六的个头，再加上一头柔顺的秀发再配上那忽闪忽闪的红色眸子和一身凹凸有致的身材，要是说的上是美女恐怕说过有些过头了，但是要说是一个小LOLI的话，那恐怕，还真是真是挺萌的。  
　　虽然可爱归可爱，但这么多年，自己什么好看的美女没有见过，至于为这么一个小萝莉就毁了自己的英明，而且自己还确实不是因为这件事情才看他的 ，要是说自己是因为想要寻找为什么看这个小丫头片子没有属性显示的话，恐怕这群人会“呱呱”两个嘴巴子给自己扇飞了。  
　　是啊，恐怕现在这样的场景估计也没有差上什么，因为我已经感受到了他们的阴影，还有从那阴影之中传来的“嘎吱”作响的拳头声音和阴险的笑容，那种好像大叔看见了萝莉的表情，让我很是有些不寒而粟，但是令人惊讶的，我预想的，那种拳打脚踢没有发生，当然了，毕竟就是一个人再不礼貌，也不至于一上来开始对一个完全陌生的人开始胖揍啊。  
　　“公主，你又带这些完全不相干的人来精灵之森了，你知不知道这样有多危险！”其中一个人就这样对着自己面前的这个小丫头片子这样说着，这个人扎胡子脸，满头乱蓬蓬的白发，一双招风大耳露在外面，倘若你没有想到猪八戒，那恐怕是你的损失了，可你要是想到了关公，那就是你的罪过了，总之再配上那种坦胸楼背的魁梧身子，简直就是一个超现代的......恩......欧阳锋。  
　　“长老......我去那里和你没有关系吧！”这个小丫头片子就这样义正言辞的说着，嗯，不愧是傲娇完全符合这样的属性，只是......长老，我偷偷看了一眼这个老头，卧槽这他妈还是长老，哦......罪过罪过，我不应该好奇的臆测别人。那种好奇心却还是驱使我想着，我记得这个小丫头片子说过她是什么什么精灵......再忍了许久我不禁想着，倘若精灵族的人就长成这样，那么这个小丫头片子绝对算是美女之中美女，不是说精灵族盛产俊男美女，海量的人类都梦想着在精灵族建立后宫吗？但是细想了一想也是，你看精灵一般都是和树结婚，那恐怕老树皮也留不下来什么好基因。  
　　我无不恶意的这样想着，虽然一直说着罪恶，可这种猜测别人的心情还是又冒了出来，虽然我想着，见到的不应该是真实的，或者只是事情的一部分，这些老的长成这样，肯定也会 年轻的长的非常不错了，只是看着面前的这三个壮年，却怎么想象怎么和精灵产生不起联想。  
　　另外两个，一个长你要是说这是哥伦比亚大猩猩我还相信，你看的猿猴似的脸，一边还不停的用手挠着，你丫的进化不完全是咋的，这些也就罢了，居然这丫还蹲在地上似乎还想要捶胸顿足一番，另外一个虽然比这个要好些，已经从猿猴进化到了原始人类了，但是看着那明明是一副壮汉的形象，可非要摆出那副娘娘腔的样子，我就有些想要苦笑，却又笑不出来的感觉，最后只能蹲在墙角去画圈圈了，本来还以为精灵是什么地方呢？心里居然还曾经有那么一丝丝的轻松了一点了。  
　　“哪能啊......公主啊，你的一行动牵动着万万千千精灵的心啊，你的行为让......咱家......咱家......”那个原始人类这丫说着，声音却从那种娘娘腔进化到宫廷大剧里面最必不可少的 色-太监，这样行为虽然从历史的衍进来说是一个不小的进步，可是似乎却是已经让我从画圈圈开始去撞树了，要不是这树太硬了，自己恐怕早就已经撞出声来了。  
　　“对啊，对啊......”这样听起来，原始的大猿猴其实也不错，至少还是正常的，原来我以为自己身边的这个叫什么张捷的已经是长的够奇异的了，但是没有想到一山更比一山高，一人更比一人强，长江后浪推前浪，前浪被拍在沙滩上，即使是这样，我想这也绝对是这样的世界之中比较平凡而又正常的生命了吧... ......   
　　“对啊，咱家昨天一晚上没有睡觉，就为了等你回来和我一起睡......”听着那种憨厚的声音，我顿时间感觉这个世界已经破裂了。  
　　一种奇异的眼神伴随着我还有张捷两个人目光飘落在这个小丫头片子身上，不由得让这个小丫头片子的小脸顿时间红了起来。  
　　“你......”小丫头片子本来还想要说什么，仿佛是一阵风一样的气流从眼前那万千的森林之中飘忽而来，从几个长老的身侧还有那个少女的发丝只见“嗖”的一下子射了过去，直直的射向 个背着东西还仿佛茫然不知发生了什么事情的张捷。  
　　小丫头片子察觉的时候，似乎已经有些不赶趟了，回过头来看到张捷口中想要喊些什么，但是很明显已经有些晚了，那股风已经是直直的袭向了张捷，几个长老看到这样的场景，虽然有些震惊，却还不意外，很明显是  
　　明白发生了什么事。“噗次......”箭矢插入肉体的声音是那样的渗人。  
　　“张捷！”小丫头不由得就这样喊了出来，那种似乎是想要拯救，却仿佛已经茫然若失的感觉。  
　　“恩......”就在大家都反应过来的时候，只看见一个男人伸出一只手臂直直的挡在了那根箭矢的前方，箭矢从胳膊上穿行而过，留下溅射的血迹在上面传递，正是我。  
　　我这样带着一根已经被夹板固定的胳膊，另一只手则是狠狠的插着一把箭，“小伙子，注意小心流箭，这地界看起来不太平啊。”这样对着眼前这个看起来 已经看呆了的小伙子面前说着，完全无视了后面那三个非人动物和小丫头片子，似乎当着这几个人不存在。  
　　可那种疼痛却并不是可以通过一眼两语能够说出来。  
　　“叮！你的肢体收到14点穿刺伤害，你的右臂进入残废状态。”耳边这样的声音还在响着，但我脸却连颤都没有颤一下。  
　　“老大......”张捷很明显是已经看呆了，尤其是那根离自己好像还不足一厘米的箭。  
　　“切......没射中......”一个轻柔声音的就这样从自己的身后传了过来  
　　我轻轻回过头，看见了那个长的还算是俊俏的男人带着一种很是遗憾的语气就这样对我如此说着，他的身上满身都是花里胡哨的东西，再加上那金丝的领带已经金色的项链无不让他有一种贵不可言的气质，看着我那阴沉的脸下意识露出了一丝很是轻蔑的笑容。  
　　“......”我用眼睛看着那个男人，这个男人要说是帅倒是不怎么帅，可那种仿佛气势逼人的贵气却还是让我有些鼻子不得劲，尤其是那样的轻浮的脚步还有那种吊儿郎当却 不乏长期处于上层地位的神态，让我都没有动弹，正想看着这个男人到底想要说些什么。  
　　可是那个男人很明显没有这个心思，亦或者说根本就没有这样的打算。  
　　就好像我无视别人一眼无视了我，他的眼神甚至连看看我手上的箭羽的心都没有，只是直直的走到了张捷的面前，细细的打量这个浑身穿着乞丐服，却还是有着一双非常。双眼明亮的张捷  
　　他伸出那只的手掌，很是小心的拍了拍张捷的胸膛，用一种还算惋惜的口气说道：“嘿，小子，算你运气好......下次...... ......你不会这么走运了......”   
　　说完这个家伙，就这样仿佛旁若无人一样‘哈哈’的走开了，我环视了一圈，发现那个叫做艾梨儿的少女却是始终低着头没有说任何一句话，可我已经能感受得到，她的脸已经憋的通红，泪水在隐隐的出现......


	3. 03 迷失在心中

　　每当我坐在这样的地方的时候，我总会想起那双眸子，那双令人发怵的眸子，来自于本能的恐惧会吓得人浑身发抖，尽管我明白那不能给人带来什么伤害，身子却还是会不由自主发出恐惧，那恐惧不是来自于内心，而是来自于更深处……  
　　静静蜷缩在角落里面，到底是黑暗掩埋恐惧，还是掩埋了自身。我本不可能会理解那些动不动就因为感情事故或者某些打击而就此消沉的人类，毕竟挫折在人生当中总会出现，然而当那一天真正出现在自己的身上，那种沉重的感觉却还是让自己同那些曾经自己耻笑过的人一样消沉，这并不是那些仅仅来自于五月病的疲惫，更不是来自于生活的绝望，而是因为越是对自己的处境抱有越大的期望，那种失望的感觉就越会沉重。  
　　黑夜之中呜咽的沙沙的声音是树叶在空鸣，而那伴随着树叶的风声是大雨来到的讯息。  
　　这样的阴郁的夜晚总会让我想起某些个历史上那些不可磨灭的片段，或许是二战的前夕，或许是令人难以磨灭的嘶吼声，又或者是别的什么东西，我记得古希腊的戏剧曾经这么说过大战之前总会大雨泥跎，无论诗人释放怎样的浪漫给这样压抑的世界，那阴郁的天空却总还会是在经历过的人的眼中留下像是哭了一样的伤感。  
　　尽管我没有看见过那种天空，可那种压抑的气息却是深深的传到我的身边的每一个角落，从风中传来叫声，那声音仿佛是那样的凄厉，那是虫子在面临不可知的大雨，以及对自身安危的恐惧，我能听得出来仿佛哭嚎一样的声音，就像我知道我面临未来的不可测而变得彷徨。  
　　“老大，之后你打算去哪啊？”张捷此刻仿若又一次在我耳边絮絮叨叨的说着这些无关紧要的事情，说是无关紧要，但的确是我不得不面对的事实，但是，问题是，我面对这个是世界还是两眼一抹黑，从某种角度来说恐怕还不如这个十几岁的小伙子。  
　　“我哪知道事情，我要是知道了，我早就远走高飞了。”我看着他，狠狠的吐了一口吐沫就这样说道。  
　　我现在可是窝火的很啊，无缘无故的就在本来骨折了一只胳膊，那一只胳膊也中了一箭，而且这样的事件要是说是偶然，那么恐怕鬼都不信，想一想那个人那闹心的面孔，虽然后来不但没有难为自己，反倒给自己找了一所住所，这种感觉，就好像偶然踩断了一只猫的腿，感觉过意不去，又给他安顿了下来。  
　　可这种事情要是安插到人的事情上面，总觉得是那样的不爽……  
　　倘若有什么能形容此刻的心情的话，这就好像本来地中海湿冷地区的旅游节日，却一下子飞机坠落光着屁股降落在西伯利亚，好不容易来到了人类存活痕迹的地区，又发现这是核污染的地区……  
　　“总之，就是不爽……”我这样说着，然后一只眼睛看着外面那安冷而又凄厉的夜晚，有些愤愤的哼着。  
　　要是有人能让自己此刻安静下来的话，那恐怕真正是不可能了，毕竟在这么天的奔波之后，迎来的却是这么一个结局，虽然这要比在兽人追杀的情况之下好多了，但想一想那支似乎也不问一问就这样突然飞过来的箭，怎么想怎么也想不通……  
　　“妈的，自己到底造了什么孽啊，为什么非要来到这么一个地方，忍受这样时不时袭来的危险。”我又一次开始这样骂骂咧咧地说着，虽然要是自己能算是一个文明的人类的话，那恐怕自己一定是人类之中败类，废柴之中的人渣，虽然自己这样认为的，可为什么偏偏只有自己一个人来到这么个狗屎的地方，这样想着，于是嘴里面又开始骂骂咧咧起来“妈的，不爽，就他妈的不爽。”  
　　“嘿嘿……不爽？我估计你以后会更加不爽吧？”一个声音突然传递到自己的耳边，让自己不由得一愣，自己几乎是下意识的回答道。  
　　“老子是人，用不着那群什么狗屎精灵来包庇自己，老子他妈的就是死了，也用不着那群精灵可怜自己。”我这样狠狠的对着那个声音说的，刚开始说的时候，我以为是张捷，但是想了想那个声音却是觉得不是，毕竟张捷的声音应该更孩子气才对，而这个声音却是一种带着一种粗粗的声调，反倒像是一个中年人。  
　　“哈哈……”那个人突然大笑起来，我回头看过去，就看见一个好像梁山好汉一样的壮年人就这样和自己一样窝在一个小角落里面，满脸的扎脸胡须，伴随着那一头红色的头发，就仿佛像是某一个童话故事或者BL小说之中常出现的热血男儿，虽然这个人的出现让自己有些吃惊，却并没有任何意外。  
　　因为刚开始来的时候，天色暗了再加上这个狗屎精灵树屋里面没有灯笼没有手电筒更没有电灯，就一个不足篮球脑袋大小的树洞，再加上今天还他妈是个阴天又是在树林里面，能通过这个树洞的光线看个狗屎啊，刚开始来的时候自己还认为这个屋子就他们两个人呢，毕竟这种树屋高高低低的，根本分不出来哪是哪？真不知道那群什么精灵到底是怎么生活在这里的，莫非都是夜视眼？  
　　“**笑什么？”我这样对着这个扎脸大汉就这样说着，虽然两只胳膊都已经打上厚厚的绷带，我却还是毫不犹豫对着一个完全陌生的人就这样狠狠的骂道。  
　　“哦，不……哈哈……”那个汉子却还是在哈哈的大笑着，这种笑声让人发颤，就连旁边的张捷都有些颤抖的看着这个大汉。  
　　当然这样的场景最先让人想到的并不是掩藏在密室里面绝世武林高手，更不是死在地牢之中的老疯子，更加不是什么古老的鬼魂，首先引入脑帘之中的，一定是BL小说或者动漫里面那种经典台词，‘看！梦想就在远方？啊！’等等让我不停的我靠之类的东西。  
　　偏偏老子还是非要等到这个疯子笑完了才能说话……  
　　不爽……很是不爽。  
　　就像是我预料的直到许久，这种笑容让这个大汉有些似乎是消停了下来，才勉强收起了笑容对着我说着：“**都已经双臂都骨折了，还这么猖狂，真不是我说，平生未见啊，你不怕我打你吗？”这样说着还下意识的用那双泛着微微淡蓝的眸子看了看我那看起来很是单薄的体格，伴随着那个眸子又看了看他自己那身上那一块块都已经快要暴起的肌肉，声音就仿佛像是一只泡在水里生了铁锈却还是慢慢的放出音质的音响，虽然沙哑，却还是让人一震一震的。  
　　“呵……打我？在你打我之前，就是我这个样子，我也有把握从你身上撕一块肉吃。”  
　　我打量着大汉，这样的表情不但没有大汉发出任何表情反倒还略有意思看了看我。  
　　“哈哈……”这一次却是那个汉子又一次大笑了起来，伴随而然的我也笑了笑，只不过没有那个汉子那么张狂罢了，顿时间，这个本来不大的树屋就仿佛是闹鬼了一样展开了抑扬顿挫的笑声，让一旁的张捷颤颤巍巍的看着这么两个人是不是被魔鬼给附身了。  
　　直到两个人都收起了笑容，这个大汉才平静了下来，带着那风箱一样的嗓音就这么和我说着。  
　　“兄弟哪来的啊？”  
　　“我的家在东北，松花江上啊……”我靠，你以为我会这样说吗，你这个家伙不会有点正经的吗？比如解释一下你自己的身份什么的，当然我想对面也是这么想的，于是我才强压来火气。  
　　“林子旁边的那小村的，你呢……”我这样说着，其实没说一样，事实上，我真的没有撒谎，毕竟我也不知道那个小村子到底叫什么，这时候那个张捷也不知道替我说两句，当然估计被自己和这个疯子吓跑的几率比较大吧，当然我不是疯子，我是有文明有道德的小**，绝对不是这种疯子能够比拟的。  
　　“哦……”那个男人大有深意的看了自己一眼，就仿佛看透了整个世界，我是应该这么说嘛？卧槽，**要说话，就快点，别总这么磨磨蹭蹭，让我心里面很不痛快你知道吗？我心里面不痛快会很严重你知道吗？卧槽，你这个满脸的肌肉的男人，装什么清高，你以为你鼻子上插大葱就能冒充大象了吗？你以为你撅着屁股猫在田地里面，你就是个大尾巴狼了吗？卧槽，有话说，有屁放，别磨磨唧唧的。  
　　我这样说着，仿佛像是印证了我心底，又或者说是某个神明听到了我声音，于是这个满脸红胡子的汉子才看着自己说道：“我啊，诺德人……因为某些事情来到这个地方，然后就被关起来了……哈哈……”哈哈？我靠？你这么说，其实和我说的也没有什么差别吗？首先，老子连诺德人都不知道是什么，你跟我说这个也没有用，其次，就是知道了，这种什么人什么人的，这就好比一个黑人兄弟向我打招呼问我哪里来的：“WHEREAREYOU?”我说：“我是从中国来的，”然后我问他。他说：“我是黑人，哈哈哈……”  
　　哈哈个六啊？你以为这么明显的东西我是看不出来是怎么的，当然这些话，我也只能掩藏在心里面，毕竟首先我也什么都没有说。  
　　于是我看着他，这张惭愧的脸，才有些无奈的说道：“大哥，能告诉我你是因为什么事情被抓进来的吗？”当然，虽然他的话里面，百分之八十都是水分，而且还是灌的开水那种，但是凭借我的比那诸葛浪还要神奇三分的智慧，想来却是从中找到了一些让自己比较在意的东西，比如“关起来？”虽然自己并不明白是怎么回事，因为自己也分明是明白那不可能是关进来，毕竟没有这种必要啊，没有必要既要把自己救出来又关起来的事情啊？而且，一路上，虽然最开始闹了一些不开心，直到最后……  
　　说起这个，老子他妈的又想起那个精灵似乎像是死鬼一样的脸了，那种让自己看了一次就会牙根痒痒的睡不着觉的脸蛋，当然首先，我点声明一下，老子绝对不是嫉妒，虽然他比我好像帅上那么一点点（仅仅是一点点吗？），就凭借他那似乎像是毫不讲理的气质，一看就是某个家族的富家子弟，这样的人一定会遭天谴的，对！一定会遭到天谴的！（除了嫉妒之外，我相信你绝对不会有别的理由。）  
　　“对啊，是关起来啊？不关起来，还能放了你们不成？”他似乎很是惊奇的看着自己，让那堆胡子又开始一颤一颤的，我想一个人留着这么多的胡子一定会很辛苦，因为这么长的胡子倘若每天洗脸的话，那恐怕要费不少功，除非，我看了看他这个露着黄牙还有那黑黢黢的脸上的形象，好吧……我放弃了。这笔根本不洗脸。  
　　这样想着，他自己却没有发现，他的脸其实比土著还要有艺术性，虽然他脸上画的油彩都是黑的。  
　　“关起来有什么不正常的？”  
　　“可是……”我想要说些什么，却是被那个大汉一下子打断了说道。  
　　“嘿嘿……我觉得虽然将看到精灵之森的人全都杀了是一个不错的主意，但是我没有想到即使你自己是主角你也还是这么狠。”  
　　“什么，主角……”卧槽，我突然想明白了一件事情，然而这件事要是想起来的话总会让自己的脖子凉飕飕的。  
　　“那么……”  
　　“嘿，我知道，这群精灵可没有你这么手黑。”他看了看我的双手，就好像玩某一个副本通关游戏，一个团长看待一个不吉利的团员一样，当然我觉得这个家伙不可能接触到那么高端的东西。  
　　“呵呵……也就是。”  
　　“对……恐怕，我们几个一生都要关在一起了，哈哈哈哈……”  
　　卧槽，你笑个毛线啊。  
　　我这样想着，却是有些闹心的看着眼前的这个汉子，脑袋里面却是他妈的已经开始发毛了，看了看这么一个阴森森的牢笼，心里面只有一个词：卧槽……  
　　“叮……你获得该角色讯息。”  
　　“[派遣勇士]哈德，年龄：32，所属阵营：未知，称号：无，攻击：5－8，防御:2+1/0+1”


	4. 04 未卜的系统

　　这个世间为何总是如此的混沌，不讲理，我能够改变它吗……发自内心的，从心底让每个人清楚认识到生命是怎么样一种存在。那不是神赋予人的责任吗？  
　　对于这个……嗯……应该叫做室友吧，虽然说话和自己一样有点不靠谱，从中感觉应该还是一个不错的人同样我想应该是一个极度危险的人物。  
　　当然这一点我是从那个什么系统之中得来的，虽然不知道是不是虚假信息，但我想既然存在这种东西应该就不会骗自己吧。  
　　我这样想着……  
　　但至于为什么这个他这个人也会在这里，这个问题，倘若他本人不说话的话，那这个问题就像是复活岛的石像为什么不会冲着其他方向一样，只能是确定却又是没有办法诉说尽其中的原因，要是真有谁知道，那恐怕只能是天知道了，要是真的有一天那些石像突然调过来，或者横七竖八了，那恐怕倘若不是大海啸在发生，就一定是外星人光顾地球了，那种可能性，虽然不能否定，估计也是不太可能的。  
　　毕竟这世间并不是没有什么道理，而是荒谬才是唯一真理。  
　　屋子里面倒是也还宽敞，而且桌椅板凳也是一应俱全，这完全不像是哈德所说的什么监狱，当然我估计这个大汉嘴里面也未必能够吐出来什么优越的东西，这就像狗嘴里吐不出象牙来，当然，这是因为他的嘴里放不下。  
　　对于现在什么情况都没有搞清楚的我，也没有必要知道这个叫做什么哈德的红胡子大汉为什么会在这里，当然也没有必要知道，毕竟连自己的生命安全都没有保证的家伙，再扯什么真相只有一个，倘若不是脑残，就已经进入脑瘫环节了。  
　　所以说人并不是非点学会求知才可以。  
　　就像是兔子不知道为什么草会长在地上，老鹰不知道这个世界为什么还会有鸡这种生命，又或者这个世界上面为什么会有男人女人这种分类，当然无论是为什么，总之就是有了，兔子不知道草为什么长在地上，却是照吃不误，至于老鹰和男女，我就不想说了……可能就是那么回事，有些事情倘若不是天生明白的话，那就是一些必须接受或者说一些固有存在于现实的东西。  
　　至于为什么被关起来什么的。  
　　以后再说吧，现在应该是休息更重要。  
　　随即又想起来了白天那一幕幕，先是不知道怎么的来到这个世界，接着又是兽人的愤怒狂吼与杀戮，然后又是拼命的逃命跑路，还有那个精灵蛮不讲理的情景，我现在感觉就像是梦一样。  
　　不……倘若要是真的是梦的话，那恐怕就是太恐怖了，毕竟这个世界没有一个梦，是让人一觉醒来就变成精神病吧。  
　　在这种环境下，就连自己这种神经大条的人，在这种状况之下，都有些神经怔怔了。  
　　“这他妈到底是什么事儿！”我看着头顶上那块并不是很高的天花板，就这样有气无力念叨着，本来，想着随着这样就能够沉浸在睡梦之中，兴许，一觉醒来，自己会回到原来的世界吧。  
　　然而……  
　　“叮！”  
　　一声仿佛类似于大钟在自己的脑袋顶上面被敲响一样的声音突然爆发了开来，连带着许久积攒的睡意，伴随那轰隆的一声更是让自己的脑袋开始头疼欲裂起来，并且嗡嗡作响，自己身子更是神经反射一样像是僵尸诈尸一样猛地的坐了起来。  
　　带着那种沉痛的感觉，我不由得开始骂道。  
　　“卧槽，卧槽，卧槽尼玛……这究竟他妈的又是什么事啊？”  
　　也不怪我这样说，毕竟这样的声音也实在是太不人道了，哪有人刚刚一睡下，就开始猛地在自己耳边响起这么大的声音啊，这些天的追杀也就罢了，连觉都不让睡，还让不让人活了啊。  
　　不说别的，就管是这样的响声都快让自己产生眩晕的效果了。  
　　然而这个莫名其妙的东西却好像是从来没有饶恕自己过，不顾着自己那早已经被震得嗡嗡作响头疼欲裂的脑袋，又马上出现了一声。  
　　“叮！宿主已经进入同调状态。”  
　　“叮！同调中……”  
　　“叮！已加载完毕宿主讯息。”  
　　“叮！我，状态：残废的，年龄：17，攻击：2－2（残废减益），防御：0/0（残废减益）。  
　　职业——  
　　民兵，职业评价：F，职业经验：96/80，职业加成：攻击，防御。克制：无，克星：弓兵，骑兵等……  
　　对您的评价：你简直弱爆了。”  
　　“我次奥，什么叫做弱爆了……”我的心底里面愤愤不平的就这么想着，还有那个什么怎么开始还是您后来怎么又开始变成你了？怎么回事，怎么还带变脸变得这么快的，咋说不应该后来弄一个华丽点的，比如你还是好弱啊……等等一系列的。（好像，这不是重点吧。）  
　　其实对于正常人来说，突然在绝境之中发现这个东西，肯定都会非常依赖的问东问西。  
　　再不济，也会好好问一问到底自己是怎么回事什么的。  
　　不过对于我来说，这么个狗屁系统其实对于我来说并没有太大的意义，所以我根本也没有对这个狗屁玩意有过什么太多的在意，于是就这样说了一句：“好了，你说完了，就赶快滚吧，别再打扰老子睡觉了……”  
　　**愿意是怎么回事怎么回事，老子来都来了，还说个屁啊，你要是愿意让老子回去的话，老子早就回去了。  
　　“叮！宿主进行提问，系统有概念对于宿主的任意提问可回答三次。”  
　　随着那一声又一次让我睡不着觉的声音的又一次想起，让我彻底火了。  
　　“尼玛的还有完没有完啊？”  
　　“叮！根据数据记载，你的话语不形成逻辑，请重新提问。”  
　　“好吧……”就仅仅是这样一句话，就让我彻底哑火了，要不然怎么说认真你就输了呢？面对这种无论到何时都按章办事的东西，你要是跟他们较上劲，那可真是没有意思，毕竟这东西可没有人性更没有什么能让他们能好好回答你的东西。  
　　于是在许久的沉默之后，这个系统又一次开始响到。  
　　“根据宿主的情况，宿主应该向系统提问一些关于自己处境的东西，得以让宿主的生命安全得到保障。”  
　　本来这一次，这个什么系统这句话恐怕应该已经将任何一个不正常的人都能引向正确的道路，毕竟没有任何人对于自己的生命过不去，但是对于我来书此刻对于他的生命危害最大的恐怕就是这个系统吧，毕竟这个家伙不仅仅让自己莫名其妙的来到这个世界，而且……我这个家伙在不经意之间几乎将所有的罪行都安在了这个家伙的身上，丝毫不顾及这个东西的感受。  
　　于是我阴冷的笑了笑，却是很是不怀好意的问道。  
　　“能不能告诉我，如何才能在不损害我生命的情况之下，干掉你……”  
　　毕竟像是这种类似于系统或者什么别的东西什么的，既然都是按章办事，那么肯定都是形成规律，那么既然这样，就让老子来好好玩一玩你，看是你的什么系统厉害，还是本大爷厉害，这个世界上，老子还不相信会有东西比我还要不讲理的。  
　　“不能……”这个系统木然的说了一句话，却是让我直接一头栽倒在地，我怎么也没有想过这个家伙居然能够这么快速的回答出这个问题，虽然这个问题的原因是自己的问题给了这个大的纰漏，于是想了想，心里咬了咬牙想到。  
　　好吧……算你狠。  
　　“如何才能在不损害我生命的情况之下，干掉你……”  
　　“我回答不出……”  
　　……  
　　“我想睡觉……”我许久之后说了这么一句话，人都说，爱睡觉的宝宝都是好孩子，你不要岔开话题好不好。  
　　“我想你不提完问，你是谁不来觉的……”那个声音似乎也有些无奈了，但是随即又说道：“所以……”  
　　“好吧……那你告诉告诉我，我现在怎么能从这个地方出去吧，并且怎么才能让我受伤的地方迅速好了，怎么才能……就变强好了。”我有气无力的说道。  
　　“现在，估计是不可能了，所以这个我也没有办法。”  
　　“关于第二个问题，你马上就知道了……”  
　　“关于第三个问题，我想系统会为你解决的。”  
　　“算上，你最开始的那个‘能不能’问题，三个问题我已经回答完了，祝你好运……”


	5. 05 未卜的世界

　　眼睛干涩就好像是好久都没有睡觉一样，身体仿佛异常的沉重，就仿佛像是晚上喝了一夜的酒一样，到了白天那种宿醉的感觉还会让你非常劳累。  
　　“嘿，小子醒的还挺快的吗？”  
　　虽然自己没有张开眼睛，那个大汉的声音却还是直接传到了自己的耳朵里面，就仿佛自己会苏醒还是一件很稀奇的事情。  
　　“啊……”我虽然瞟了那个汉子一眼，但是那种疲惫的感觉，却还是不断涌上来。  
　　当然，或许，自己真的一睡不醒那才是真正的好事至少对于现在来说。  
　　我想要用力睁开那双眼睛，然而那种沉重感觉却仿佛是并会是一时半刻能消失的一般。  
　　于是自己只能用手按着头颅，拼命的想要坐起来，然而无论是从地板的坚硬还是从那早已经分不清东南西北的脑袋来说，这都是非常不容易的事情。  
　　夏天，是万物萌发的季节，在这样的季节之中不仅仅有鸟的虫鸣，给人更多的印象却是那数不尽的绿色的枝叶。  
　　而在像这里的精灵故乡更是绿的惊人，倘若要是从天空鸟瞰而下，正能看得见那一片分辨不清的大森林倒映着绿意。  
　　森林之中也许有鸟儿的鸣叫，也许会有小鹿的奔跑，还有那一只只凶狠的猎豹与老虎在追逐着他们的猎物，然而无论是什么，都一样享受着这样在树林阴翳下的时光。  
　　我轻轻的将脑袋放入那个仅存的树洞之中，从里面吹来的风，让我的脑袋似乎清醒了一些。  
　　尽管，那个大汉却好像并没有在意我的情景，而是直接自顾自的说道。  
　　“不错嘛？”大汉不知道在干着什么，还是一副大胡子，在阳光的照耀之下，倒是也能够分辨他的那一身衣服，虽然也很旧，但是总归不是和自己一个档次的。  
　　他就这样老老实实的坐在这个房间的中央的一张板凳上面，然后像是百无聊赖一样的看着自己，他的手上似乎还有一本不知道到底可以叫做什么的绿色树皮书籍。  
　　阳光照在他的脸上，反射出一阵阵耀眼的光芒，可惜如果这个满是大黄牙和红胡子的家伙能变成一个漂亮妹纸的话，自己恐怕会被他迷住吧。  
　　当时，怎么想，那是不可能的。  
　　“什么不错？”我晃了晃头，却是随意的扫视着整个房间，目光似乎有些恍惚，仿佛是想起了什么事情，但是在一瞬间似乎又忘记了。  
　　“没什么不错的，只是很是意外。”那个大汉哈德看着自己，将那本书籍轻轻的放在了一旁的桌子上面，书籍上面的几个烫金大字虽然可以看的清清楚楚，可惜自己不认识上面写着什么。  
　　他只是仔仔细细的端详着自己，用那双类似于托尔斯泰的眼睛看着自己，当然事实上，列付托尔斯泰目光到底是什么样子，自己也不是很清楚，但是那种类似于茨威格笔下的那种目光自己确是清清楚楚在那几乎满脸都在长红胡子的脸上看到了。  
　　“意外？”我这样说着，眼睛确实在不停的扫视着周围意图想要发现什么。  
　　“你在找那个小伙子吗？”大汉哈德好像看穿了自己的想法一样，就这样直接说道，红胡子随着那倾洒的阳光泛出一种迷人的光彩。  
　　我这样看着，但事实上对这样让这个大汉子在自己眼睛顶上的感觉，非常不爽，于是直接想要站起来。  
　　但是随即想到那个问题，却还是点了点头。  
　　“我想，你大概不用找了……”他这样说着，我似乎能够听见风吹树叶的声音，白天可要比晚上的风声响得多啊。  
　　我的眉毛一翘，不知道为什么似乎被他这种严肃的表情所吓住，却还是想要说些什么。  
　　“不用着急，虽然现在不是你，但是我想该来的总会来的。”他这样对自己说着，之后就站起来像自己走过来。  
　　本来自己的身高在站起来的时候已经比他高了一截，然而随着这个汉子站起来之后，我似乎又能感觉得到那种阴影，你是故意的吗？  
　　他看着自己，拿布满了肌肉的脸颊就这样似乎微微的抽搐了一下，然后带着那红色的胡子就这样在自己的耳边说道。  
　　“我想那个小伙子的拷问时间似乎已经快完了，然后就到你了，但是我估计你不会比他挺的时间更长的，至少从昨天的你的梦来看，但是世界是未卜的？不是吗？”  
　　我眯起了眼睛，想要看清他的眼神，然而随着那厚重的手掌往自己身上一拍，我立刻就感觉到了那种沉重的力量。  
　　那是一种能让自己又一次昏厥过去的力量，虽然自己看着这个满脸仿佛还是愁容的汉子有些不明白。  
　　但是紧接着，就是一片黑暗了。  
　　大汉哈德看着自己手中拎着的我，却是看着外面那无尽的阳光与绿树说道。  
　　“虽然让你看到鲜血早已经是在所难免的，但是有些东西……”大汉的眼睛微微的迷上，却是叹息一声说道：“那不是人类该看到的东西……这个世界，所有的生命都已经开始堕落了……”  
　　黑暗，数不尽的黑暗……  
　　然后。  
　　“轰！！！”  
　　巨大的气浪，天空几乎瞬间被烟雾笼罩，一阵阵令耳朵轰鸣的声音似乎让整个世界都为之颤动。  
　　数十米高的火焰气浪伴随着那一阵阵令人尖啸的声音，向整个世界爆鸣而来。  
　　一瞬间不知道到底发生了，一个个本来生存在森林里面的精灵还有一只只小动物不由得仰望天空，可是除了看见那几乎在一瞬间就看不到的天空就看不到了任何东西。  
　　巨大的爆鸣声夹杂着那一声声不知道到底发生了什么就开始发生了巨大的轰鸣的时间。  
　　世界仿佛几乎在一瞬间就开始崩裂了起来。  
　　“啊！！！”我又一次睁开了眼睛，可是这一次他却是发现自己不知道为什么居然身处于几十米的树顶。  
　　燃烧起来的火焰，让他都有些不能呼吸。  
　　那种高温带来的灼痛几乎差点没有让他在一瞬间就晕眩过去，我下意识就想要拍打自己身上。  
　　可是……  
　　“咦？”我很是惊异的看着自己的双手。  
　　那是一双完好的双手，丝毫没有任何损伤，白皙如玉的手上似乎也只有那一道浅浅的疤痕能记录着他曾经受过伤疤。  
　　但目前也没有时间在意这件事情，我用手拼命的绊住了那只树干，然后猛的开始往下面荡下去。  
　　从空中也许会有三三两两的树干，这些枝干并不是十分的坚硬，要说平时他肯定不敢这么干，但是看着离着火焰只有只有几乎一厘米的我却是果断的从几十米高的树上开始逐级往下跳。  
　　两双手像是人猿泰山一样在空中直接飞荡而过，可与其说是像是人猿泰山，倒不如说是像是在玩丛林大挑战。  
　　在空中几乎看不清眼前眼前的东西，即使存在也在那种不停地重力之中变得开始模糊了。  
　　“老子不信，我纵横这么多年，就会栽在这里……”  
　　风中穿着声音，然而那个叫做哈德的大汉却是仿佛站在远远的世界之中静静的看着眼前的一切，面对着我所停留的那棵树说道。  
　　“孩子，你要活下来，那就是天命，既然是天命在抉择，那我也就无可厚非了。”  
　　然而这样遥远的声音，我是听不到了。  
　　此刻他只是伴随着那风一样的尖啸声，还有那几乎是从那无尽的枝干出来的那一刻他就能听的清清楚楚的熟悉喊杀声。  
　　“啪……”那是身体坠入了草堆上面声音。  
　　我没有时间整理疼痛，只能是拼命站了起来，看着周围，可周围这一切却是让他有些惊呆了。  
　　鲜血到处都是鲜血，伴随着兽人和精灵那匕首和斧头的反击，也许某一个精灵正抵挡着兽人的斧头。  
　　那种凄厉的鲜血却还是不经意间在这个世界飞起一样的血液……  
　　“啊！！”哭嚎声，喊杀声，还有一阵阵的抱着一种怪异的喊杀声。  
　　即使是偌大的森林仍不能阻挡那种来自于四面八方的敌人，反而这样的树木也加入了战争。  
　　巨大的手掌伴随着那一阵阵飞舞的火焰，即使点燃了整个身躯，然而那燃烧着手掌却还是猛地拍在了一个个兽人的身上。  
　　“轰隆隆”的声音伴随着一个个似乎更加可怕的火球一时间似乎充斥了整个天空，让那种几乎于鼎沸一样的声音又一次响彻在耳畔。  
　　“这是怎么一回事……”我瞪大着眼睛，无论怎么样都无法形容为什么会看见这样的世界。  
　　然而这个时候也没有时间犹豫了，因为一个兽人正在挥舞着巨大的斧头冲向自己，虽然再树上跳下来有过危险的念头，但是现在……  
　　巨大兽人身影就仿佛像是一堵巨大的墙壁。  
　　“艾鲁巴夫！！！”  
　　我狠狠的咬了咬牙，看到身下的这个草堆，却是直接将眼前的这样的草堆猛地向眼前一推。  
　　“哗啦！”伴随着那倾泻的草堆，还有里面那一个个飞舞的草屑一起飞向那个兽人。  
　　我猛地从地面上面抄起了一根木棍子，狠狠的先那个兽人的腿上抽去。  
　　伴随着飞舞的草屑，那个兽人疯狂的挥舞着斧头，我分明看清他的眼睛早已经变得血红了。  
　　“妈的……”我狠狠的骂道。  
　　“啪嚓……”那个兽人的腿因为我全力一样的抽击直接弯了下去，但是因此这个随手找来的木棍子也因此而折成了两截。  
　　我没有理会这个兽人，下一步会有什么动作，直接向前面打了个滚直接想他的身后冲去。  
　　再站起来的时候，我看见地面上面有一把匕首，我顺手抄起来直接往后面一扔，然后就开始飞快的往前跑去。  
　　我不知道到底是甩掉了它，还是怎么样。  
　　那茫茫的世界除了血腥就是厮杀，肠子还有似乎还能看得见跳动通红的心脏伴随有些还能分得清的人身上出现着，而有些确实被直接拆成了两半，或者根本就已经看不到了任何人的形状了。  
　　血一样的世界之中，似乎在视界不是厮杀就是尸体，不是大斧头划过精灵的身躯就是精灵匕首或者弓箭刺中了兽人。  
　　还有那一个个大树和时不时飞来的火球，到底打到了谁那就已经说不清了。  
　　“轰轰……”各种震动让自己抱紧了头颅，自己的胃里面早已经开始翻涌了，然而即使这样我却还是不知道到底应不应该吐出来。  
　　他能感觉到，似乎连脚下都在感觉得到震动。  
　　那一声高喊似乎还在不停歇，“艾鲁巴夫！！！”  
　　我狠狠的咬着牙，也不管身体的疲惫，就这样拼命向前面奔去。  
　　然而那世界仿佛是如此的疯狂……  
　　“艾鲁巴夫！！！”不知道什么时候，那一声嘶吼又一次在耳边响起！


	6. 06 受伤的坚强

　　倘若这个世界是灰暗的话，那么无论我的文字多么精彩都无法让现实变得光辉起来。  
　　曾经年少的时候躺在草地上，仰望着那一望无尽的天空的时代早已经结束了。  
　　那时候的我多么向往着未来，就仿佛想要化身于一只飞翔空中的候鸟，往转与世界的各个角落，没有人干扰，没有任何烦恼的飞翔在天空当中……  
　　然而那份曾经无可比拟的热枕随着那越来越仿佛走向大人的世界，我就渐渐开始后悔了……  
　　我到底接受了什么，又或者说到底被迫接受了什么。  
　　青空，又或是宛若青空。  
　　那种天空却仿佛随着未来的接近而愈加遥远。  
　　我真的不想让那憧憬变成泡影，  
　　所以……  
　　“呼哧呼哧……”我一只手扶着大叔，口中却是在拼命的呼吸着。  
　　颠簸的地面上，伴随着那早已经被鲜血所侵染的大地，一具具冰冷的尸体仿佛像是真的不起眼的虫子，横七竖八的躺在地上，鲜血混杂着从里面，上面横七竖八插着倒着的兵刃。  
　　天空之中烈日，仿佛像是让这个世界都惨白了一样。  
　　我的眼睛其实早已经开始泛起淡淡的模糊了，我的身上同样好几处兵器的钝伤在我的身上流血。  
　　“我会死吗？”我的心里不知道什么时候这样想着。  
　　但是内心之中，这却仿佛并不是最难受的事情，想着那个什么张捷的莫名其妙的离开，还有那个大汉哈德最后莫名其妙的语言，那种令自己非常难受的感觉却仿佛又一次萦绕上自己的心中。那也许是一种不安，也许是一种淡淡苦闷。再没有人来烦自己，再没有能阻挡的住自己的脚步，然而自己的身体却为什么总像是缺少了什么一样，是求生的欲望吗？还是说……  
　　“也许，真的不应该骗他。”  
　　干涩的嘴皮之中此刻却是这样颤抖了两下子，让自己的眉头狠狠的一抽搐，但是随即自己确实突然木然一愣，这样的话语真的是自己说的吗？自己突然这样想着。自己应该不会是这样的？为什么会想那种什么都不会，却总是添乱的人。  
　　然而伴随着后背还有前胸的几处钝伤的剧烈疼痛，又一次让自己猛烈地紧紧的勒了几下身上面的衣服。  
　　“嘶……”本来嘴里面应该想要骂些什么，但是那种话语到自己嘴边，却仿佛怎么样说不出来，就仿佛像是被一种无名的物质深深的堵回去一样。这种感觉非常的不好受，既不是那种来自伤口的疼痛，也不是来自疾病的痛苦，而是更加普通……  
　　就仿佛更加难以拒绝的一种深深的劳累，让自己无时无刻都仿佛想要直接想要躺下去睡去……  
　　困倦……就仿佛像是母亲的双手。  
　　劳累……就仿佛到了世界上面最舒服的地方。  
　　想要……就仿佛是想要回到自己想要最可期盼的地方。  
　　睡觉……就仿佛像是一双手让自己回到那曾经魂牵梦萦的故乡。  
　　“不行……”  
　　我突然狠狠的抽了自己一个嘴巴，响亮的嘴巴，带着剧烈的疼痛感让自己的脑袋猛地有些清醒，带着一种似乎曾经毫不在意，现在却仿佛是那样的沉重的伤痛，猛地一咬牙，用一只脚狠狠的踏在地面上面，带着那种残留的因为剧烈运动而带来的喘息声。  
　　“起……”  
　　我似乎在这一刻，仅仅是站起来就好像已经用尽的全身的力气，然而即使这样我还拼命的想要站起来。  
　　然而伴随着身上那一道道似乎早就已经往外渗出的血液，让自己的头上更是虚汗狠狠的往外冒，喘息声似乎在这样的时候都有些发颤了。  
　　“不能睡觉……也不能就此罢休……否则你就会死的……”  
　　我这样的一遍一遍的又一次的对自己说着，然而那种让自己不知从何处而来的疲惫却还是让自己空荡荡的。  
　　“死……”我这样咬着牙狠狠的对自己说着，然而那种仿佛早就已经用尽全身力气的感觉却仿佛时时刻刻都是想要在剥削着自己，让自己根本没有足够的力气彻底的站起来。  
　　甚至就连那从来没有消失的精神，此时仿佛也是好像提也提不起来的，然而全凭借那一念之间那全然不想放弃……  
　　“是啊……即使是这样的我自己，但是我唯独还是不想输给自己。”虽然我这样说着，然而脑子之中却还是完全都在回想着，那个汉子在自己在见到自己最后一面的时候所说的那些话了。张捷……还有那些人。  
　　“我可以……可以！！！”我狠狠的说道。  
　　拳头却是猛地捶打到了树上，让整个树都不禁晃了晃。  
　　“一个人也是可以的！！！”我咬着牙大吼着！  
　　但是此刻眼睛却是已经全然都已经瞪红了，身上那一道道的疤痕更是从来没有停息过的在往外面流血。  
　　“可以的！！！”我的嘴里面说着。  
　　站在那棵并不是很大的树下，明媚的太阳照耀在大地，明明前方是那样的广阔，可是我却为何是那样的，这样的想法却仿佛在那一刻间就被制止住了，我知道倘若这样，我可能这一次就要栽在这里了。  
　　然而，那种从里面由来的思绪，却还是让自己不禁在想着。  
　　“不辞而别？你就是再……”我心里面这样想着，但是想着要是告别所发现的，我狠狠的咬了咬下嘴唇。  
　　告别固然是很令人难受的，也许谁知道下一次是不是永别，然而无论是与否，那种残念却还是会在人的心中，可是……  
　　我看着天空那仿佛还在高高照耀着的烈日，万里无云的天空是那样的明媚，然而越是这样我越觉得这样的晴空之下应该会残留着什么东西。  
　　“你也在嘲讽我，是吗？”  
　　我这样对着太阳说道，脸上却是露出了一个有些令人发寒的笑容。  
　　……  
　　那样的笑容却是那样无力，就好像一只早已经快要干瘪下去王八，趴在沙漠之中，知晓着水分的流失，却是只能静静等待着死亡的到来。  
　　沙漠是什么样子的，我没有看过，然而我却是在一次次的面临死亡的威胁，这一点我却是最清楚的，这不仅仅是你面对成千上万的警察向你冲来的勇气，更不是想要做英雄而想要一个人抢银行的霸气，那是一种真真正正而并非存在于幻想之中，指望你头戴着丝袜就能让银行里面的职员惶恐万分的场景，但是倘若真的出现那种场景的话，恐怕你面对的可能不仅仅是反恐部队的枪口，更多你将面对半辈子精神病生涯。  
　　我想你要是带着丝袜面对成千上万的精神病恐怕会更带喜感吧，倘若你能面对成千上万的精神病，大喝一声：“哈哈！我来抢精神病院来了……”  
　　之后到底会有什么后果呢？  
　　“当然是什么后果也不会有……”我摇了摇头，却是这样回答了这个问题，他的脚步就这样静静的走在这样的一条路上，嘴里面却是在啃着一个不知道到底是什么的蓝色果子，虽然他从来没有吃过这样的果子，但是此刻却是也顾不上那么多了，就像是疯狂的饿狼从来不会拒绝任何事物，恐怕要是在等待一会儿，四条腿除了桌子，全都会啃掉吧。  
　　那还真是疯狂，路边的野菊花不知道什么时候早已经竞相开放，那种蓝色的花朵伴随在那绿色草丛之中总能显现出一种令人奕奕的神采，要是按照这样的精致来说的话，我是不是应该突然眼中里面闪过一丝精光，然后突然啃食这些花朵，最后发现这些花朵都是有毒的，然后……  
　　“我要是有那种力气的话，就不会留在这个地方滚不出去了……”  
　　我这样默默的念着，却是对那些花毫无情趣，现在你恐怕给我一只可食用的虫子都比这些花强，这些花或许能够让你泡到公主，但是却不能让你填饱肚子，当然，倘若你要是真的去当卖的小姑娘的话，当然，那就不应该叫做小姑娘了，那叫什么？小姑男？  
　　反正不论是叫什么，我估计想我这种人卖花去，估计是不会有什么市场，要是卖Y的话，也许还会有人来买吧……  
　　当然，要是凭我现在的状况的话，我估计我也等不到那一天了。  
　　我眼光想要从那不尽的地面上抬起了，想要看看前路是不是能有一点人类的影子，毕竟这样无目的……走，只是突然抬起了的一瞬间似乎就看见一双眼睛就这样突然从自己的眼前出现，从那张脸上似乎还能感受到那种孜孜的热气。  
　　“我靠……”我几乎在一瞬间就往后躺下去，毕竟那种情况实在是太吓人了。  
　　谁也不会在突然之间就发现自己的眼前突然出现一双眼睛还能若无其事，话说，虽然自己虽然希望看见一点人的影子，但是那只是影子吧，你这样的反应也未必太大了吧，直接把人送到我的眼前了吗？我头一回发现我原来我的祈祷是这样的灵验，难道是我上辈子做了什么为全人类做什么好事了吗？而受到感激，最后连神明都感动的程度了吗？啊……要是那样的话，我简直是太伟大了。  
　　我这样想着，然而我眼前这个突然出现的这个人却是带着一种似乎很是……嗯……首先来形容他的面容吧，他全身都裹在白色棉布袍子里面，就像是一个阿拉伯人一样，我想就是阿拉伯人也不会将自己的面部都蒙上吧？然后在上面抠出两个孔，卧槽，你当你是本来的恐怖分子部队吗？  
　　“别误会……我不是什么可疑的人……”他这样说着。  
　　他倘若说点别的我恐怕还会相信你，可是……你穿成这个样子真的好意思说你不是什么可疑的人嘛？倘若你穿的都不叫可疑的话，那恐怕我这一身全身的乞丐服外加从死尸身上扯下来的衣服当做绷带的衣服就已经可以叫做正装了（话说，你穿成这个样子真的好意思说别人吗？），总之，他倘若说他是灯哥从新世纪派来的福音战士我还恐怕会相信，可是这个世界上真的还有除了山贼这个非常有前途的职业穿成这个样子的吗？  
　　而且这还是大白天？  
　　算了，看着我这个样子，你还想抢什么？我全身最值钱的话，恐怕就只剩下脏器了，但是我想这个世界的医学要是已经夸张到这种地步的话，也不至于连土狗都可以像是开宴会一样啃食尸体了吧？  
　　于是……我很有气节的说了一句。  
　　“大哥……我身上真的什么都没有了……”  
　　我这样说着，但是很明显我的身体状况已经不容许我做太多的动作了。  
　　至于什么下跪之类的高级动作，对于我这样的身体来说的话，那简直都已经快成为高难度了。  
　　但是我的实况是，我还是不愿意就此想要栽在这里。  
　　话说，能活着，还真没有多少人选择死亡……  
　　就是小鸟也一样，不是有那么一句话说嘛？狗蚁尚且投生（原作不是这样说的好吗？），总之，说的就是活着真好的意思。（我想倘若真的有这么一本书的话，这本书的作者一定会很神奇，话说，你从哪里买的书？从地摊上买的五毛钱一本的盗版货吗？）  
　　看着眼前的这个面罩男居然没有动静，甚至看着我这样的表情动也没有动，只是一双眼睛瞪着自己，卧槽，这是等待收我的买路钱的意思吗？  
　　不带这样的，你连受伤的乞丐都要抢，你要有木有人性了？这简直是禽兽，吸血鬼，性格嗜好极为偏僻的变态……  
　　“喂……你……”  
　　面罩男这样对自己说着，一只手还是伸了出来，就好像想要伸手要钱的意思。  
　　“我没有钱……”  
　　几乎下意识间，我就说了这么一句。  
　　“钱？”  
　　他似乎很疑惑。  
　　当然他是带着面罩的，我不知道我到底怎么听出来他很疑惑的，就凭借他这种带着面罩的脸，我怎么看他怎么也不会是疑惑地，要说是可疑的，这还是……  
　　“钱，什么钱？”  
　　终于在这样最后的一句话，我就已经崩溃了……  
　　


	7. 07 希望能高飞

　　也许正当我在怀疑他是不是个同性恋的时候……  
　　他却向我伸出了手，我不知道我当时是怎么感受他的和善，也不清楚那种从心底的信任到底是因何而来。  
　　人总是因为信任而随波逐流，又因为信任学会欺瞒隐骗，学会相信一个人是难的，而主动相信一个陌生人却是需要勇气的，因为这种相信不但需要相信的勇气，更需要担负起被背叛的伤害。  
　　“你……你不要过来……”我看见他走过来的第一句话就是这样喊到的。  
　　这样的话语，让面前这个想要过来的白色人物顿时间一呆，然后仿佛好像是明白了什么一样，好似在这样的时候还坏笑了一声。  
　　“你就是坐在地面上，你也解决不了你已经穷途末路的事实。”  
　　他这样嘿嘿的传出来一声淫荡的笑声，再加上那白色的面罩和那孔洞之中的两只眯缝的眼睛，顿时间，让我已经已经陷入了彻骨的寒冷，顿时间让我从他是一个恐怖分子的猜测之中直接转换为坐在树下的变态。  
　　为什么，我刚刚从那种死尸之中爬出来就要遇到这种人，难道真的是我这个人该死受到报应吗？  
　　“有话……好好说……”我这样说着，好似一副颤颤巍巍的样子。  
　　可是我的内心到底是怎么样的，恐怕连自己我都已经不知道了。  
　　那是一种怎样的感觉。  
　　就像是天空之中那万里无云的湛蓝渐渐变得开始昏暗的世界，阴沉的就好像要哭了一般的天空，那种纠结在天空之中云彩，到底是什么时候集结在我的心上，我却是已经不知道了，等待我注意到的时候，却是已经含着焦躁的口水了。  
　　那是一种等待着将一切都想要毁灭的冲动了，不知道该去哪里，也不知道到底从哪里过来，即使明白却无法再回头的冲动，至于想做的事情？  
　　在这样世界之中，仿佛根本没有我该做的事情吧？  
　　可是即使在这种根本不需要做任何事情，也没有任何人强求你做什么的世界之中，却仿佛还是掩藏着一种迷茫的不安，那种不安就好像飘荡在阴雨前的那种冷风吹荡的落叶，在空中不停的徘徊，最终又在那不知道到底已经生长了多久的树下飘落。  
　　我看着他，本来想说些什么，但是我的大脑之中却仿佛根本不能给我的嘴里提供任何合适的词汇，因为的心中早已经开始慢慢变得腐烂了。  
　　“行了……”  
　　他突然站在自己的面前，通过那还仅存的太阳站在自己的面前，然后用一种很是不耐烦的向自己说着，然后看着自己的脸色仿佛如同面具一样变换的表皮，就用那么一张白布的脸对着自己说着。  
　　“小伙子，你这样玩是不是很有趣啊？”  
　　那种语气仿佛充满了对自己这样行为的不屑，但似乎却又是没有对我这样行为表现出任何意外。  
　　他这样向我摆了摆手，白色的手套套在他的身上，好像全身上下真的没有一丝丝的露在表面的皮肤。  
　　这样一个显著的人就这样站在树上，我居然没有发现，我是不是真的有些精神恍惚了，突然之间我这样想到，但是随即那种焦躁而又不安的情绪又仿佛随即而至。  
　　“哗……”我的眼前的好像只有白影一闪的恍惚，就感觉我的双手被直接死死的扣在了后面，而一只大脚就这样直接蹬在我的后背上面，剧烈的撕动再加上那已经被砍得千疮百孔又一次被脚狠狠的压上面的后背，顿时间让我的全身似乎猛地一颤抖。  
　　然而这样狠狠的颤抖却是被我在那一刹那硬生生的扛了下来，伴随而来却是一种真正撕心裂肺的东西。  
　　“啊！！！”我的嗓子最后还是喊了出来，那真的不是人能忍得疼痛，然而但是我在那一刻却还是狠狠的抑制住了刚刚张开的嘴巴，狠狠的咬上下嘴唇，就这样伴随着一阵短促的声音，可是我的手掌却是狠狠的被一个更加巨大的力量打断。  
　　手中那把不知道何时拿起来的匕首，就这样被直接打落在地面上，发出“搏冷”的一声清脆的脆响。  
　　那一刻我感受到了什么，又或者说我能感受到什么。  
　　“小子，是不是觉得很无力啊……”他的话语仿佛总是这样具有挑衅的意味，即使那种语气表现总是看似很和善，但是那种仿佛发自话语内的却好像总是一种深深的不屑。  
　　我带着巨大而又沉重的疼痛狠狠的咬了咬牙，就这样对着背后这个不知道是不是随时都能杀掉我的家伙，就这说道。  
　　“这和你没有关系吧……”  
　　我的话语比他的话语要冰冷得多，仿佛并没有把他已经把我给制住这样的概念。  
　　“这从你拿出匕首准备想要将我格杀的那一刻就有关系了……”  
　　他这样的冷冷的说着，一只手却是捡起了那把匕首，就这样卡在自己的喉咙上面，我甚至已经能感受到那种刀刃带给自己的刺痛感。  
　　“要杀便杀，哪那么多废话……”  
　　我很是硬气的这样说着，但是其实我无论怎么说，其实我都已经对这样世界感觉到厌恶了，其实我现在虚妄的拖着一副行尸走肉已经没有任何区别了。  
　　不知道到哪里去，到哪里都是数不清的战争，到哪里都是数不尽的饥饿，到现在为止，我到底已经多久没有吃过饭了，我的眼光其实早已经变得通红，倘若他的刀锋没有驾到我的脖子上面的话，我现在已经能冲上去将他给啃了。  
　　“是啊……可是我不怪你，即使你现在已经饿到，脑袋之中想着吃人的事情了。”  
　　他的话语却好像变得凝重了下来，就如同天上那已经开始翻滚的雷声一样，发出隆隆的作响，让自己的内心都有些怔住了。  
　　“很忧郁吧？很不甘是吧？饥饿让你已经走投无路了是吧？想着做什么都无所谓了是吧？所以你觉得杀人……”  
　　“也无所谓了……是吧？”  
　　我突然接上了这样的一句话，和他异口同声的声音让他顿时间愣住了，那种凝重的空气让他都有些说不出话来。  
　　我看着天空，却是突然笑了出来，那种笑容就好像在嘲讽什么一样，干涩的雨滴落在我的脸上，却是让我感觉不到任何湿润的感觉，仿佛这样的雨滴早已经伴随那大风开始慢慢起了风化。  
　　“呵呵……呵呵呵……”  
　　“你笑什么？”他的脚在我的身上，却是早已经没有那么紧了，但是那种冰冷的语言却好像刀在割人一样。  
　　我看着天空，那种仿佛像是已经被割成两半的天际，就像是割裂的伤口，没有因为风的吹起来而痊愈，反而因此加深了裂痕，没有人会用干涸的眼睛为我哭泣，也不会有人因此而为我而伤悲，不论是将来还是过去，不论是曾经还是现在，我所能做的只是一只眼睛看着过去，一只眼睛看着未来。  
　　然后选择着，看似和自己走的很近的人让自己不那么尴尬罢了。  
　　过去的我是这样，现在的我仍然是这样，总是抱着一种抵触的情绪，警戒着周围，没有朋友，也没有所谓的亲人，然后用一种随随便便的语气回答着周围投来目光，然后好像是很不屑一样回应他们。  
　　忧郁？不敢？走投无路？  
　　处在这样沼泽的我真的有这样情绪吗？  
　　“倘若我能够展翅高飞，那我永远都不想回头，不论是狂风舞动还是让颤抖余音响彻天空，只是不想置身于命运之中，随波逐流……所以……”  
　　我的手掌似乎早已经不顾那已经架着我的匕首，然后我的手掌反手将另一把藏在鞋底的一把刀刃直接抓了起来，直接像是在撕裂手掌一样狠狠地拽一样直接捡了起来，左手猛地翻转，锋利的刀锋顿时让他那只已经压在我的后背上面那只脚猛地一松。  
　　我的嘴巴狠狠的咬住了那把已经架在了我的脖子上面的匕首，然后狠狠的就这样转身向他划去。  
　　剧烈的转身，让我的全身撕痛，然而我那仿佛没有间隙的动作，却是让这个白色的身影狠狠的一呆，我的左手顺手将那把刀锋直接向他扔去。  
　　右手则是飞速的想要接住从口里面吐出来的那把匕首，“我只有奋起起身，全力一搏……”  
　　“去死吧……”我的最里面这样默默的念叨着，那把仿佛只差一丝一毫就能让这个人身上开出一个大口子的刀锋就这样逼近了他。  
　　然而……  
　　“吧嗒……”那是匕首打落刀刃的声音。  
　　我被他狠狠的用一根手指头点在了原地，而那把匕首却是被他捏在受手中像是玩具一样连连翻转。  
　　然后笑呵呵的看着自己说道。  
　　“气势倒是不错，可惜就是你的动作太慢了……”  
　　他就这样捏着匕首，看着自己，那种从眼神之中传来的笑意让自己都有些微微的吃惊。  
　　但是很快，伴随那种仅仅一瞬的恍惚，那种实感，却是很快让自己恢复了现实。  
　　“你呀……感觉还不错啊……哈哈……”  
　　他那白色的面罩之下，却是这样说道，然后就这样直接拎着自己的脖子猛地往前拽去。  
　　自己本身想要反抗，可是却发现自己的身上没有了一丝一毫的力气。  
　　可是那种好似很快就要进入睡梦一样的感觉，却是让自己有些疑惑。  
　　大雨临至，让整个世界开始翻腾了起来，这种未来真的值得我们坚信吗？  
　　一切都因为你的开始……  
　　世界是可以改变的……


	8. 08 居然在军营

　　我到底是怎么被拽去的，我已经记不太清了。  
　　只是记得那漆黑的大雨打湿了那如同热带雨林一样的红棕木，让这片早已经长满了癣一样的树林变得潮湿起来的那副场景，蚂蚁在树林里面穿梭，鸟儿飞向了阴沉的天空，就好像曾经的那样，可是我真的已经动不了。  
　　“嗡……嗡……”  
　　我真的已经很累了，感觉没有一点动弹的力气了，来自于身体因为本身的疲惫，再加上那种深深的犹如从灵魂底部的召唤，就仿佛像是一个个催眠的恶魔，但是我到底在这样迷失的世界到底游荡了多久，我已经不太清楚了。  
　　就好像那一只漂浮在暴雨之中的苇叶，不知道什么时候就会被打湿，淹没在滚滚的河水之中，再没有一点点存在的痕迹。  
　　也许真的所谓的痕迹，也只有是我回忆着我这个人吧。  
　　我记得我从很小开始，我的家庭就不是很好，从那时候，我的父母就开始着那所谓不知道名何的战争，也许是因为工作，也许是因为餐点，但是除去这些，我的父母总是在向我宣扬着他们的仇恨主义，告诉自己有多么多么的不容易，对方而又有多么多么的可恨，我只是一次又一次的在劝着他们，至于为什么是我开始劝着他们我已经说不清了。  
　　然而每每这个时候，我的父母却总是在用他的功劳与苦劳在敦促着我的学习，他们认为好像这样是最天经地义的事情一样，虽然我不知道这有什么关系，但是我却还是很单纯的按照他们的目标在努力着，本以为我会认为这样一切都会变好了，但是父母最后却还是离开了。  
　　那一年我仅有八岁。  
　　可是那种来自于整个世界的流落感，却还是让我深刻的体会到了。  
　　时间一日日的在过去了，可是那种悲伤的产生也并非从一点一滴的仅仅是离婚开始，而是围绕在我的身边，总是有人在提着这件事情。  
　　所以我总是假装正常的人在笑着，但其实我知道这只是自欺欺人罢了，本以为这样就能一直继续下去吧，可是，到最后我却发现这一切都是徒劳的，等待着我初中毕业的那一年，  
　　我决定了准备一个人出去干点什么。  
　　可是面对这样的残酷的世间，我不知道怎么做，我的母亲也曾经提醒过我要不要继续念下去，当然，我本身也是这样打算的，可是那残酷的现实却还是总会一步步迫近我，到最后，母亲病了，病的是那样的严重。  
　　亲友的离去，朋友的离散，我的父亲，我的曾经一切认为还算重要的人，或许，在那一刻站在那里的恐怕也只有我一个人吧。  
　　到最后，母亲死了，当然了，她不是自杀的，只是因为交不起医疗的费用，到最后让人自然死亡罢了，那一刻，我看着远去的白色床单，我到底有什么感受，我已经不知道了，但是我总能感受那深深的现实。  
　　在那之后，我曾经干过许多的事情，在工地上面搬过砖头，在饭店里面当服务员，在高空作业，晚上睡过马路，睡过小巷，甚至在零下二十几度的时候睡过水泥管，可是那时候我同样觉得这个世间没有那么糟，可是我深深的看见了。  
　　“到最后，那层分离人类的，并不是生与死的距离，而是那一颗为了维护所谓的自尊而不愿意坦率的心。”  
　　“嗯？”一个声音就这样在耳边，响了起来。  
　　让自己想要挣扎的，坐起来，但是到底是因为隆隆的声音，还是那鼻息之间，忍不住的发霉的味道，那自己就不知道了。  
　　勉力的用手撑着自己，然后张开那模糊的眼睛，看见的却是那仿佛像是弥漫着浓浓的发霉气味的房间。  
　　不仅仅是那些躺在地面上那些起不来的人，更多的还有那从屋子中间那个炉子里面蒸发出来的浓浓药气，那种东西稍微一问就知道是什么东西。  
　　“你醒了？”那个声音还是在自己耳边响起，但是自己确是丝毫没有发现这声音的所在地。  
　　我努力环视着周围，却是发现眼前的这么一个长着蓝色头发的女人笑着，正在拿着小勺在喂自己食物。  
　　“我这是在哪？”我下意识的回应道。  
　　环视一圈，破破烂烂的围墙，再加上那色的帆布，头顶虽然有房顶，但是更多的，恐怕还是要靠帆布来挡雨，这样的地方语气说是屋子，倒不如说是高级点的帐篷来的好，因为屋子与外面，连门都没有，甚至依稀的雨水还在渗进来，只是被帐篷布包着，没有直接让屋子里面和外面一样罢了。  
　　“这是坎迪尔军营。”这个女人很是和善的对自己这样说道。  
　　“坎迪尔军营？”我这样默默的念叨着。  
　　并且透过那简陋的窗户，遥遥的看向外面。  
　　阴雨在天空之中淅淅沥沥的下着，天上一个个让人心悸的白色的光幕闪烁着，带来着那轰鸣的雷响。  
　　而外面一个个不知道是什么人的战士正光着身子，发出一阵阵的怒吼，好像是在做着训练一样的动作。  
　　“那是阿斯顿将军在带着人训练呢。”  
　　“阿斯顿？”我这样念叨着，却发现根本不知道他在说什么。  
　　算了，这种事情……  
　　但是这个女人确是很明显在对自己这样的话语解释道。  
　　“对啊，阿斯顿将军可是咱们这里数一数二的敢和兽人硬碰硬的人了。”她这样一边说着，一边还望眼眺望过去，  
　　兽人？硬碰硬，这到底是什么啊，我现在……我努力回想着着之前的事情，可是却发现自己的脑袋发仿佛像是浆糊一样，努力想着，就会让脑袋如同被撕裂一样的疼痛。  
　　“哎呀，行了，想不起来就别想了，这里都是和你一样从野地里面找到的活着的人，都累坏了……”她这样说着，就像是一个悲天怜人的圣人一样，可是那种转瞬间就有些变脸的神色，却是让自己有些反应不过来。  
　　她看着外面的一个身影却是狠狠的说道，并且连碗都直接摔给自己，要是自己没有抓住，恐怕这碗不知道里面是什么的食物，恐怕会直接洒在自己的身上吧。  
　　“我说，大哥啊，你别一你那倒霉善心就又把一个完全没有用的人搬到这儿来啊。”她背着自己甚至连头没有回，就这样突兀的对着那裹着帆布的门口，就这样狠狠的说道。  
　　那女人的声音本来是很好听的，虽然不算是特别，但至少还算温和，尤其那淡淡的蓝色頭发给她平添带了魅力，可是此时此刻却好像是一头母老虎一样指责着面前的这个男人。  
　　“没有用？怎么没用？我看他打架挺机灵的。”  
　　外面的那个人从外面进来，是一个温和的年轻人，一身青色的衫子套在他的身上，虽然算不上有多好看，但是至少也比自己这身木乃伊装要强的多。  
　　“机灵有个屁用啊，这里是什么地方，再不济也是个军营啊！这里最不缺的就是打架机灵的人，门外还有老些壮实人没有捞着房子呢，这么大一个小孩没让他露宿街头就不错了，住在房里，要不是你，老娘早就一巴掌拍死这个说这些的人了。”这个女人好像还真的不愁人，话说，他们说的这个人是自己吧。  
　　“可是，他不是一般人。”这个年轻人似乎还对自己笑了笑，似乎好像表现着一切有我不用在意。  
　　不是一般人？这个词汇形容在我身上，感觉还真是头一次，毕竟自己这个人一直都很普通，还真想不起来，自己这个人有什么特别的。  
　　“不是一般人？我怎么看不出来，”说着还好像看着一个玩具一样，直接将自己的胳膊拿了起来，然后肆意的打量一下，说道：“怎么看，怎么都是一个普通小孩，就是会打架，  
　　也不过是好一点的民兵罢了……再有？还有什么？”  
　　“嘿嘿！”这个年轻人似乎很是得意，“他是一个吟游诗人……”  
　　这一句话说出来，不仅仅是眼前这个女人似乎很是傻眼的看了自己一眼，就连周围那些同样伤病但是醒了的人，也同样有些呆呆的看着自己，就连自己都有些傻眼了？吟游诗人？  
　　这是什么时候事？  
　　但是这个女人很明显不是一个傻子，于是对着自己，“哈哈哈哈哈……”的笑着，丝毫不像是一个他外表表现的那样的温柔，反倒更像是一个泼妇。  
　　“这么大点，吟游诗人？你扯淡吧？”  
　　“对啊，吟游诗人，正规军一般都会有这样的随从的，说是还能为自己带来好名声什么的。”这个人很是悠然自得的说着，根本无视了这个人到底说什么了。  
　　这种无视了一样的解释，让这个女人很是愤怒，指着我然后有些很是不耐烦又有些好想的说道。  
　　“这么大点吟过什么？”  
　　是啊，我这个人要说吟过什么，那就只有白头诗了，再有那就是淫过什么……那有很多，这个女人似乎也是很不相信。  
　　“怎么没有，来时候，还有那个……对……倘若我有翅膀……”这个男人似乎很是费力的想着，最后看着自己于是说道：“对！倘若我有翅膀，我一定要飞翔什么来着……”  
　　女人看着他这个样子，很是“哈哈哈”的笑着，说道：“他这么大点，我没有让他立刻滚已经是很够意思了，还有翅膀？你以为你是天使啊？有翅膀，真是的连编个谎言都编不完，你痛快带着他滚……”  
　　“真的有……”这个男人就这样说着。  
　　“真的有，你让他吟一个试试……”  
　　吟一个试试？这万一还带吟一个试试，你以为是淫啊，但是眼前这个人似乎认为也很有道理于是对自己说道。  
　　“对，你吟一个，让他看看……”  
　　那个男人看着自己似乎非常自信一样，就这样看着自己，让自己很不在意。  
　　“我吟什么啊……你总点有个……”我这样很是摊笑的看着眼前这个人，也不想让他的那份好意白费。  
　　毕竟好像是这个男人带自己来到这里吧，虽然不知道过程是怎么样，但是很明显那些语言是向着自己的，虽然不清楚情况到底是怎么样的，但是这样的一个人自己总不好直接否决了他，这就好比一个人给了你一盆水喝，你总不好意回过去给人家一个巴掌吧。  
　　“连吟什么都不知道……”本来这个女人还想骂一下，但是很明显她有些蒙圈了，毕竟有一种固有概念在困扰着他。  
　　“你就吟……”这个男人似乎也有些懵了，看了看周围认为自己周围似乎也没有什么好吟的，一般吟游诗人不都是找一个伟大的人开始吟吗？自己周围屋里面似乎也没有谁可以值得吟一下的，这个观念让他有些蒙圈了。  
　　本来这个男人也没有想要这个人吟什么，只是随意说点什么就行了，毕竟这个大陆也并非是每个人都能编出适当的格律诗歌的。  
　　“那随便你就吟一下……”  
　　虽然杜锋这个人小学诗歌恐怕都背不全，但是那么闹心的一句话都能被认为是诗歌的话，那么他能吟的东西就多了去了，这就好比一堆抢到让一个土鳖守着一堆石头准备要等死，但是突然有一天这个土鳖发现他守着不是石头而是金子，那么这样的结果就不太好玩了。  
　　当然，这和目前的状况没有什么关系，随便说点什么反倒不好说，唐诗宋词什么的金块却是有一堆，但是很明显和这群文化根本不同的人说什么唐诗宋词，那纯粹是对牛弹琴……  
　　“这个……”杜锋也有些犯难了。  
　　“行了，你要是吟游诗人就行了，一会儿出征给我吟一下……”这时候一个雄浑的声音突然从那瓢泼的大雨之中传了出来，让自己很不适应的声音顿时间让自己有些发颤，这样的声音甚至比哈德还要令人颤抖。  
　　“大人，这样有些唐突吧……”那个女人这样说道，这时候就连那个男人也这样附和说道。  
　　“没事，到时候吟不出来，老子就直接拿他祭旗效果也是一样的！”  
　　“这……”  
　　“大丈夫，倘若连自己的身份都不能堂堂正正的坚守，那也不用留在这个世上了！”他看着自己就像是一头狮子看着自己，然后很是威胁性的说道，“是吧？我那么多的兄弟都没有住上房子，你住了，最好给我拿出一点实惠来！”  
　　“给我带走！”他这样吼了一声，直接隆隆的将自己带走了。  
　　……  
　　“我就说吧，伤好了，赶紧让他滚蛋，这孩子也真不识趣，这好了吧，把阿斯顿招来了……”那个女人似乎有些埋怨的说道。  
　　“我哪知道啊……”那个男人很是委屈的说道。“我还以为是你……”  
　　“我？你看我像是那么凶的人？你要知道阿斯顿说话可是一口唾沫一个钉，你别指望能求他了，只能但愿你说的是真的。”那个女人似乎也有些很是无奈的样子，这倒是让那个男人有些委屈了。  
　　“我……”那个男人从身后拿出了那身白色的袍子说的：“那个孩子是个好苗子，我以为还能……”  
　　“所以？你这个害了他啊，坎米！算了，你脑子也未必比那个孩子脑子好哪里去……


	9. 09 死亡的演讲

　　漆黑的大雨从天而降，仿若一层层令人烁目的银光，让人难以面对着天空，不仅仅是那雷鸣电闪的声音，更是那种咆哮的狂风让人都已经难以张开他们的双眼，然而那种仿佛像是真正能肃杀一切的气氛，确是好像真真正正的渲染在自己的身上。  
　　那是一种好似不惧任何的力量，站在那里就好像一根根站立的树木。  
　　从大地的上方的角落看去，就好像是一层层的冰霜降在他们的头上，从那还闪烁着光辉的铁头盔上还有那坚冷的铁皮铠甲上面，但是即使这样待遇确实只有眼前的这些人。  
　　而后面的人，大多数的大多数只有穿着各式各样的破烂的衣衫，各式各样的武器，甚至还有拿着镐头的。  
　　但是唯一不一样的人，就是那种参差不齐的精神头了，有的人异常的高亢，有的人异常的低落，甚至有的还在瑟瑟的发抖，这一点在后面的人身上显现的尤为激烈，而面前的这些铁皮一样的重甲士兵却是丝毫没有这样行为，但是这些数量却不多只有约莫四百人左右。  
　　那个叫做阿斯顿对着自己说道：“我知道你很疑惑，但是你既然选择吟游诗人这个身份，那就最好做的像样点。”  
　　那个声音虽然很低，可是却还是让自己有些阵阵的耳鸣，也不知道是因为天气的原因，还是因为这个人实在是有气场，让自己无法想到任何别的能让自己轻松一点的话题，比如说像是很是**的对美女说说话什么的，那样吟诗才有意思。  
　　“你不用指望随便想那些纯粹拍马屁一样的马屁精那样拍我什么马屁，我告诉你，你不行，那你祭旗也是一样的效果。”  
　　卧槽，这样的效果能一样吗？杀鸡敬候吗？那凭什么我是鸡呢？但是看着眼前这个人那种不容许质疑的气场，却还是让自己消失了反驳这句话的意思，我丝毫不怀疑这个人能随时间杀了我，这种气场好像就连那个叫什么哈德都没能给我。  
　　站在看台，看着那一望无际的兵马，真有一种心胸宽阔的感觉，冻伤的大地，一个个战士带着不同的面孔看着自己，看着眼前这个男人，  
　　他高举着双臂，大吼着：“勇士们！”他的声音是那样的雄浑。  
　　仿佛震彻了天地，让下面那些多余的话语，都一下子看向了他。  
　　“我知道，大家都已经很累了，然而拼搏却并未结束。兽人还在肆虐着我们的土地，还在烧毁我们的房屋，还在我们曾经居住过的土地上面，欺辱着我们的兄弟！”  
　　“我知道人类的反攻需要勇气，然而我们不需要懦夫！人类已经到了不能退的地步！”他的声音仿佛响彻了天地，这样的声音即使是那些人也依旧可以看着自己，即使他们的面容海尔米有改变，但是面对这样的语言，却还是多少专注了点。  
　　杜锋看着眼前这个人，心底却又一点踹踹，毕竟演讲可不是那么容易的，他算是知道为什么要自己出面了，原来是拿自己定法规啊。  
　　这个……太扯了吧……  
　　“反攻需要勇气，我希望我们的兄弟不会那么容易的摔到，这场战争之中，不需要懦夫！下面……”  
　　那个男人看向自己，示意着自己上前来“演讲”。  
　　卧槽，这不就和送死了一样了吗？不带这样的，演讲不一般都是很大段的吗？你这么短的演讲，也太……  
　　下面的人也是很是疑惑为什么这么快就停了呢，纷纷都是交头接耳的说着.  
　　“这是谁啊……”  
　　“对啊，这是谁啊？”  
　　“不是将军吗？难道是更上层吗？”  
　　别人不知道自己可是知道，这是什么意思，这时候要是自己絮絮叨叨的说着什么，直接一板斧将自己削下来，这个“演讲”下来，肯定比什么都好使，毕竟当年孙武用的就是这个办法，但是……军神，你也不能拿我开刀啊。  
　　我现在的心中到底有什么感触，我已经不知道了，但是即使是这样的天空，我却是还是发现了一件事情，一件一件自己从来没有发现的事情。  
　　那就是自己还不想死，即使是这样的自己。  
　　“……”我走上前去没有说什么。  
　　天空却还是阴郁着，但是那种感触，却还是让自己有些莫名的感觉。  
　　看着眼前这样的宽阔的场面，看着那一个个完全的面孔，更看着，眼前这个男人正拿起来那把垮在腰间的刀。  
　　微妙的雨水从天空留下，即使瞬间就能干涸，然而那微微的雨滴却还是让那把刀上面染上了一层细细的雨珠。  
　　面对死亡，这样的威慑力，自己到底能有什么表情。  
　　我不知道……  
　　但是我知道，即使……  
　　心中也正踹踹，我的面容却是也不能不严肃，即使大风吹过我的脸，冰冷的雨水滴在我的脸上，我也没有一点点的动摇，反倒是直接看向了天空，这样的行为让旁边的那个阿斯顿都有些摸不着头脑，没有明白这个家伙大地是在干什么，又不好下手。  
　　就好像是一个悲断的人，垂下那漫长的发髻，站在船上，当然这时候肯定不会说出，惶恐滩头说惶恐，零丁洋里叹零丁。人生自古谁无死，留取丹心照汗青。  
　　那我太逆天了……  
　　可是即使这样的状况，确实也让这个阿斯顿不太好下手。  
　　毕竟理想状况是，这个家伙唯唯诺诺的说着什么，然后自己一刀下去，说点什么大话，比如不需要懦弱的人，不需要贵族姥爷，然后士气一下子就上去了，而不是像是现在一样这个家伙好像很坦然一样。  
　　好像他真的是一个英雄，好像受伤了也没有关系一样的人。  
　　要是自己真的下了决心。  
　　这样一刀砍下去，没有任何用途，反而会让士兵看自己是一个嗜血者。  
　　毕竟用他是来打气的，不是用来杀着玩的。  
　　只是这时候杜锋其实也不容易，他毕竟点说点什么，他也没有想到事情为什么会这样快的情况，发展成这个样子，他也后悔当时为什么没有迅速听那个女人的话，赶紧去出去。  
　　但是这个时候，也没有这样的用途了，也没有解释他到底是什么人，只是高高的喊着。  
　　“我所有的人类袍泽们！”  
　　我义正言辞的说着，长久的沉默，让下面都已经寂静无声了。  
　　当然这样的话用英语或者德语喊出来更加壮观，可惜现在他连自己说个什么语他自己都不清楚。  
　　但是这样一句话，就连旁边的那个阿斯顿也有些站不住了，毕竟他也没有想到这个人会说出这样一句话，一般人在这样的情况之下，不应该是先赞美我我一下吗，他疑惑的看着自己，然而自己却是没有任何表情。  
　　虽然自己没有任何表情，但这并不代表自己不害怕，尤其还是不在不知道情况的情况之下，但是，现在也不能退缩了，要是退缩了死的更快，他其实在周围的几个士兵介绍之下，也大体明白了为什么出征了。  
　　但是具体情况，还是没有明白，但是总之是兽人打我们，我们要打回去就对了。  
　　至少那种从声嘶力竭，生离死别的感情也许并不是自己能察觉的，要是真的是一些小敌人，那恐怕也用不上农民，也用不上这么复杂。  
　　毕竟直接推过去就行了，可是既然不能直接推过去，那肯定情况不是一般的严谨。  
　　看着那面前那一个个人的面容，每一个脸上仿佛都带着一种很是令人费解的表情。  
　　即仿佛觉得去是对的，但好像那种无穷无尽的恐惧却是阻挡着他们。  
　　肃杀的情景在我的脸上，然而我的脸上却没有任何动容，当然，我也没有任何理由，也没有任何退路的要动容，也许，只要稍微自己退了一下，自己就马上成为了一具白骨了吧，虽然自己活得窝窝囊囊，虽然自己从来也没有体会到什么叫做幸福，但是自己却还是明白，自己不想死，因为自己想要看到明天。  
　　看到一个更为美好的明天……  
　　只是静静地说道：“今天，我站在这里，站在一片完全陌生的土地，我首先看到的不是什么美丽，而是一片片的废墟。”  
　　我的声音并不是很大，但是下面的人却在我这样很是慎得慌的氛围之中，全部都停了下来话语。  
　　那个汉子本来想动手，然而看着下面却并没有露出什么不耐烦的表情，又有些不好打断说什么。  
　　飘荡的雨滴，被风吹过，让本来已经很是寒冷变得更加风霜。  
　　虽然我不知道该说些什么，但是我还是尽可能说了出来。  
　　“我不知道为什么会这样？”我这一句话喊了出来，让旁边的那个阿斯顿也突然吓了一跳。  
　　喊声非常的突然，就好像一把从不起眼地方的拔出来的利刃，让所有不可能的相信一个小孩能杀死国家元首这样的事情发生了。  
　　但是这样的声音，这样的事情也并非不可能发生。  
　　“人的一生几乎一切都能毁了一个男子汉！”  
　　我很是感觉能胸怀一切的说着，竭力的想着那个说话的人曾经说话的氛围，尽管自己没有那么强大的气场，但是自己却还是努力着。  
　　毕竟如果自己的话语，倘若说不好，那可真就是死路一条了。  
　　然后我狠了狠心，直接说了下去，这一下子根本没有任何犹豫，就好像当年的那个人一样。  
　　“是的，我知道这场战争几乎所有人都是抱着一种无所谓的心情来打的，毕竟这是军队的事情。”  
　　我竭力的知晓着，一个伟大的人到底应该怎么去面对这场演讲，这只是一场劝说不是命令，我这样想着。  
　　于是我很是淡然的面对着这些人，丝毫没有认为这样的事情是很例外一样。  
　　“是！就是这样！”下面的声音马上就开始哗然了起来，本来那些穿着铠甲的士兵想要做些什么，但是想了想却还是没有动。  
　　“对！”随着这样的声音又有人开始起哄了起来。  
　　“所以，应该放我们回去，我们要回家！”又有一个人喊着。  
　　“对！就是这样！”  
　　声音越来越高，仿佛马上就好暴动了一样，这样的场景就让身旁的这个人有些颤动。  
　　“没事……”我这样安慰了一句。  
　　那种声音，甚至让我身旁的那个人都有些目光闪了闪，但是他那捏着手中的剑却还是松了松，但是好像是真的想到了什么，看着杜锋就好像真的看着一个完全不同的人。  
　　但是随即那种嘴角就开始闪现出了一丝丝的笑意，就仿佛发现了一个很有意识的事情。  
　　“对！！！”我这样喊着。“是！！！”  
　　声音仿佛比那些人还要高，让下面的那些人都有些震住了，而自己却是差点没有岔气，但是自己还是却需要拼了命一样喊道。  
　　“对！！！”我又一次喊了一声。  
　　“不是我们的事情！对！当他们大肆**我们的国度，烧毁我们的田地，疯狂的践踏我们的家园，来凌虐纯洁的妇女的时候，我们可以说那是军队的事情！”我这样又一次的喊道，我的声音不如旁边的阿斯顿的声音雄浑，反倒是因为嘶吼而带着一丝丝的沙哑。  
　　“当他们狠心的杀死了你的家人，焚毁了你你的房屋，然后最终也想要杀死你的时候，我们可以说那是军队的事情！”  
　　声音之辽阔，让周围方圆几里的人好像都已经陷入了深深的沉静。  
　　“我们真的可以说这样是对的吗？”我轻轻的说着，但是那声音在寂静的空间之中仿佛静息可闻。  
　　“对吗？”我奋力的喊着，就好像那一个那一个人的在世一样，但是我知道那是不可能的。  
　　可是下面却是真的是没有什么声音，即使有声音也是相当的低沉。  
　　“我们不能！！！”  
　　我这样的嘶吼着，也许我并没有什么像是那些伟人的天赋，但是有些话语，第一次说到人们的心中总能起到一些不起眼的作用。  
　　“并且这些我都知道，生命的失去比任何事情都要可怕，毕竟战斗，你可能会死；逃跑，至少能苟且偷生。”  
　　这样的声音仿佛有一次让这些起了一些哗然，甚至就连那些士兵也有些骚动。  
　　想要说些什么，但是却是半天没有说出来。  
　　“然后年复一年，直到寿终正寝！”  
　　“到那时你们！愿不愿意用这么多苟活的日子去换一个机会，仅有的一个机会！”  
　　“那就是回到战场，告诉敌人，他们也许能夺走我们的生命，但是，他们永远夺不走我们的自由。”  
　　下面那种悉悉索索的声音总是在不停的响着，并没有电影里面的那种豪迈，但是我知道这才是正常的反应。  
　　“也许！这场，战斗，可能我们每个人都不能活着看不到第二天的日出，但……我会和你们一样冲锋在第一线，一个男人所能取得最高荣誉，敢作敢为而生，为渴望自由而死，人因开天辟地而生，而因此而生的勇士都明白一个道理，战胜恐惧之人必将可以战胜死亡！”  
　　我这样呼喊着，手中却没有任何武器，可是有一群人却站了起来，看着自己，包括那个阿斯顿此刻却是拍了怕我的肩膀，对我说道：“你这话留到战场去说，恐怕效果会更好，你也在恐惧，这才是你最大的弱点。”  
　　他直接大踏步走到看台上面，仿佛天地都在他的心中，没有任何能挡得住他。  
　　然后拔出剑直接大喊道：“战胜恐惧之人必将可以战胜死亡！我们必将能活到最后！！！”  
　　“哈！”声音从那群近卫兵团的人发出，然后不断的扩及到周围的那些散兵游勇。  
　　“活到最后！！！”这样的声音不断的开始咆哮着，仿佛一切都是无所谓了一样。  
　　自己看着眼前这样疯了一样的士兵，也不知道该说些什么，只是看着这没有自己的什么事情了，于是在这样的呼喊声之中，摇了摇头，直接走下了这个阅兵台，心里却是在不断的想着，看来我是没有什么王霸之气啊，你看我说了这么多，人家说了一句就那么效应。  
　　只是最后他和自己说的那句话，自己确实有些不太明白，但是看着那些人的疯狂状态，却还是让自己有些不知是高兴还是失落。  
　　“真是的，太没有天理了，不带这么玩的。”我口里这么嘀咕着。  
　　看着那一群一群又一群不断欢呼，甚至直接将头盖骨掀飞的呼喊声，却是一阵的闹心。  
　　真是，真是的！！！  
　　但是心里却也还是舒了一口气，毕竟，这么高的士气至少不用拿自己祭旗了，毕竟祭旗虽然不知道是什么事情，只是据说是将叛徒的脑袋放在旗子的顶端，然后……这种事情想象就头皮发凉，嗨呀，还真是过了一趟鬼门关啊。  
　　只是没有想到这个时候，却是看到那个女人站在自己的面前笑眯眯的看着自己说道，仿佛自己能活着回来是一件多么大的殊荣一样。  
　　难道能从这里活着出来的人根本就没有吗？  
　　这将军到底有多凶残，随便抓住的一个人就能喀嚓掉。  
　　“哎，不错嘛？小兄弟，看来这个吟游诗人不是白当的。”  
　　那个女人笑眯眯的对着自己说道，而这一句话，更是让自己脊梁骨凉了透彻，毕竟这样凶残的社会，自己还真的第一次经历过这样真正的生死考验啊。  
　　“哪有，人家一句话比咱说了那么多都管用。”  
　　我这样很是无奈的说道，但是我也明白要是真的是我的号令将大伙的气焰弄上来，那可就不好玩了。  
　　“毕竟人家才是将军，不过话说你可是第二位从这里出去的人啊。”  
　　她这样看着自己，却是什么都没有说。  
　　“第二位？”  
　　我这样想着，卧槽，还有这么一个倒霉蛋突然被抓住吗？  
　　哎呀，这个世界倒霉蛋可真多。  
　　“当然不是，那个人可是立了军令状的，说能鼓舞士气。”  
　　女人这样回想着，仿佛想到了什么愉快的事情一样，这样的愉快在这么美丽的人儿的脸上，却是显得格外漂亮，让她本就精致的五官变得更加美丽，仿佛就像是一张用水晶做的雕塑一样。  
　　“主动地？神经病啊！”  
　　但是很可惜，自己确实理解不了这样的，立了军令状，主动作死的事情，于是我这样念叨着，其实汗水早已经在自己后背湿透了，毕竟不知道什么时候就会直接将自己直接咔嚓掉，至于雨水这种东西，我都不知道这玩意还存在着。  
　　“那可是格里安啊……”她这样回答着，确实丝毫没有理会自己的不敬，反倒是很不屑的看着自己。  
　　“格里安？”我正想问问这是那个人，但是眼前这个女人却并没有上一次那么热心。  
　　“并且他可不像是你似的，明明都能做出演说，说话，却总还是畏畏缩缩的。”那个女人的脸又一次冷了下来，说道：“胆小鬼，一会儿吃饭了，这次表现我不错，我允许你多吃一个鸡蛋，切，真恶心！”  
　　“这……”杜锋很是摸不着头脑的看着这个女人的背影。  
　　“你获得以下情报”  
　　[将领]阿斯顿，年龄，37，所属：诺斯王国所属临时步兵团，攻击：13－28，防御：0+1/2+4  
　　[刺客]坎米，年龄，24，所属：诺斯王国所属临时步兵团，称号：黄鼠狼一样的人，攻击：4－6，防御：0+0/0+1  
　　[步兵阵列]贵族步兵，身穿制式铠甲的士兵，手持一面盾牌，一支长剑，攻击：3－5，防御：1+1/2+2。


	10. 10 努米迪亚战术（上）

　　狂风怒号之中，到底是呜咽之中狂风摔打在枯瘦的树木上面的声音，还是那本来就存在的一些杂质，早已经不得而知了。  
　　阴雨仿若天边的那种遥远悠然的东西，从天空之中落下来。  
　　我静静的端着那碗不知道装着什么的食物，坐在地面上一言不发，只是静静的吃着，上面那一个个轻红色的，好像是一个个没有煮熟的肉，广场上面一个个人都像自己一样吃着那种半生不熟的食物，有的交头接耳，有的两三一伙。  
　　食物是那样的不堪，阴雨和泥土混在里面，甚至里面还能看见那浑浊的泥土，但是即使这样嚼在嘴里面，却还是一种想要忍不住咽下去的感觉，那是肌体给予自己那种宁愿活下去而不想要尊严的一种征兆。  
　　看着这些即使在自己落魄的时候都不曾吃过的东西，又想了想刚才自己所说的那些，真不知道到底是怎么回事……  
　　自己坐在地面上，因为雨的浇筑，那闪烁的干柴早已经冒起了青烟，仿佛像是一朵烟花盛开，又仿佛是西部部落里面那一个个土著酋长的联络方式，看上去真的好是好笑。  
　　算了这种事情，怎么样都无所谓了，本想就这样吃着饭，等待着宿命的审判。  
　　这个所谓的广场吃饭的时候相当嘈杂，一点都没有军队的样子，不过也是啊，这些人绝大多数都是刚从地里爬出来的农民罢了，没有人声鼎沸都已经不错了，还扯什么静若处子动若脱兔？本来这样的声音，还有那噪杂的雨声，是不可能让我听得见的有人在说话的。  
　　可是一个声音却是突然传到了我的耳朵里面，让我不由得回过了头，那是一个如此年轻的脸，那种稚气未脱的脸蛋，让自己都不由一怔。  
　　“厉害啊！我头一次看见你这样厉害的人？”那这样不停的对着自己说着。  
　　那样天真的表情，就这样看着自己，那双纯洁的眼睛就仿佛在望着一个站在商店的壁橱里面看着刚刚上市的玩具，仿佛在大海之中突然看见了大海里面居然飞出了一只飞机，仿佛在仰望天空的时候突然看见了奥特曼飞过一样。  
　　当然无论是什么样的表情，这种让自己极为不适合的表情。  
　　让自己一时间都不知道该说些什么，只是轻轻的拿着那个不知道算什么的碗，然后看着这个人，我的脸上倒是没有什么变化，仍然是一脸平淡，可是看着眼前的这个孩子，他却还是在说着“厉害啊！”这样的话。  
　　但是我能看得见他的眼睛却还是一直盯在我手里那碗不知道是什么的饭食上面，我知道那不是他的本意，也不是他想表现的东西，那是饥饿赋予他的属性。这种属性当然不会为你带来任何的属性加成，甚至连减伤都不算，人一旦处于饥饿，就仿佛像是唤醒了一头恶魔在你的体内，是共同毁灭还是……那都是我不想面对的。  
　　于是放下那碗还没有吃完的饭就这样看着他，可是好像皮包骨头一样的瘦弱样子让自己都有些不知道如何是好。  
　　虽然自己很想很是帅气的骂一句，哪凉快哪里呆着去，但是自己……还真是贱。  
　　“吃吗？”  
　　我这样将手里那碗还没有吃了一半的饭递给了他，但是我的脸上却是没有任何表情。  
　　看着自己递过来的那个破破烂烂的碗，却是一下子怔住了，嘴里面再没有这样的话语，只是呆呆的盯着我递过来的那碗饭，一双小手想要伸出来，可是那双哆哆嗦嗦的小手却还是好像与什么不停的挣扎一样。  
　　我看了他一眼，眼中突然好像想到了什么，那种印象印在自己的脑海里面，却是非常的深刻，不得不承认自己是一个非常暴躁的人。  
　　因为无论什么事情自己和别人交流的时候总爱去谩骂别人，尤其是在那些不如自己的人身上。  
　　可是这一次，我却是很是例外的笑了一次，虽然这种笑容估计也比哭好看不那里去，并且将那双筷子塞到他的手里面，说道。  
　　“吃吧……”我这样说道，冷冷的语气就好像春节晚上结的冰一样。  
　　这双筷子是我用树枝自己磨得，原因是实在是不习惯周围这些人直接用手抓着吃的习惯，当然我想这是一种优越感在作怪吧。  
　　他接过这只用树枝做的食用工具，却是愣愣的看着自己。  
　　当然，我想他不会是不明白不知道如何使用而犯愁。  
　　看着自己那双惨白的没有血色的脸，本想学着自己的样子也用那两根小棍子去挑饭吃。  
　　正常情况下应该是这样的，可是眼前这个孩子好像很有性格一样，又仿佛有石油大王哈默一样的坚强的品质。  
　　可是想了想却是咬了咬说道：“不行，我不能要，你肯定也好几天没有吃饭了，我不能因为自己的饥饿而让别人挨饿……”  
　　你还让我说什么，让你给我捶背，然后把女儿嫁给你吗？我可没有那种东西……  
　　我很是诧异的看了一眼，要是自己以前的这个时候早就开始骂人了，毕竟不善于接受别人好意的人同样是自己不喜欢的。  
　　于是我木然的收起了那种笑容，然后看着他很是木然的说了一句。  
　　“吃吧……我已经吃饱了……”  
　　说着就将那碗饭也塞到了他的手里面，自己一个人用手摸着肮脏的地面，泥泞的泥土让自己的手上都会染上一层黑土。  
　　然后仰望着天空说道：“行了，你不是说我厉害吗？这么厉害的人能吃不上饭吗？”  
　　我这个话说的语气说是很是温和，倒不如说是半死不活带着一种不耐烦的语句。  
　　“是吗？”他这样对自己说着，可是嘴里面吃饭的节奏却是越来越快了起来，好像有人和他抢一样。  
　　我看了他一眼，那种吃相，差点没有自己的脸抽搐起来……  
　　你这不是很是会吃吗？  
　　我本想说一句没有人和你抢，可是我却是又一次看见旁边有一个同样的半大小子也在眼巴巴的看着自己。  
　　得……这个世界实在是太让人闹心。  
　　带着一种似乎好像不好意思的表情对自己说道：“那个……我也可以吃吗？”  
　　吃？吃个屁啊？他都已经把碗抱起来了……  
　　我看着他，又看了看旁边这个小男孩那种似乎真的好像也不知道因为这样的情况，到底会发生什么一样的表情，毕竟饭只有一碗，这是那个教官给大伙定下的伙食标准，或许自己的食物能比这些人丰富点，当然我想这可能是因为他们一定是把自己放上了非常危险地界的缘故，但是即使丰富我估计也吃不了两个人。  
　　嗨呀……真他妈的闹心……呆呆的自己，倒是也没有什么……  
　　想了想，我突然想到临走前那个女人给自己的那个鸡蛋还没有吃。  
　　于是我掏出那个鸡蛋，直接扔给了这个男孩说道：“这是我最后的食物了……再也没有了……”并且脸上还做出一个很是可惜的表情。  
　　当然，我做出这样的表情不过是因为怕还有人来，那么恐怕自己就没有别的东西了。  
　　但是这样的表情落在这个男孩的脸上却是有些怔怔的，尤其是他在怔怔的接过这个鸡蛋一样。  
　　我看着他的表情，倒是不觉得奇怪，一个处于饥饿的人，对待食物到底一种什么心情。  
　　于是我很是体谅的对他说道：“坐吧，别傻站着了，虽然只有一个鸡蛋，也好好吃啊，像吃一顿饭似的……”我很难得的开了一个玩笑。  
　　我可没有想到这一句话，他当真了，毕竟这只是一句客套话。  
　　但是我没有想到的是，这个男孩居然很是认真的点了点头，最后让自己都不知道说什么好，只是笑了笑表示自己无所谓。  
　　“吶，你真的是什么吟游诗人吗？”最开始那个男孩对自己这样说道，他一边端着碗一边对自己说着。  
　　说起来，自己给他吃饭自己都后悔了，毕竟这个小子吃饭居然还吧嗒吧嗒的。  
　　“谁知道呢？”  
　　我歪着嘴就这样看着天空，阴郁的天空说起来那弥漫在空中的低沉，让自己都不知道该如何形容。


	11. 11 努米迪亚战术（中）

　　人仿佛如同孤零零飘落的花朵砸在这个世界之中，带着一种说不清的情绪，纠结在心中，有哭泣的卑微，也有存在于内心之中的恐惧，但是无论如何这朵花到底何去何从，决定花朵的并不是它本身，而是风的方向，要想不输给这个世界，可想而知要付出怎样的代价了……  
　　“没什么……”我这样摇了摇头。  
　　但是眼前这个孩子却还是有些羡慕的对自己说着。  
　　“你讲话真厉害啊，我第一次感觉原来讲话也可以这么气派？”达利这么样对自己说着，因为吃饱了饭，那种红润也显得越发明显起来。  
　　这种红润当然和猴屁股没有什么必然联系，要说有联系的话，也应该是和苹果什么的有联系，毕竟苏丹红谁都是知道的。  
　　但是我想眼前的这些人就不知道，但是想对的，他们确是不得不忍受战乱给他们带来的痛苦。  
　　“是吗？”我这样淡淡一笑，说实在的我也不知道怎么的，会对这两个孩子产生好感。  
　　当然我也同样不清楚这两个孩子为什么会对自己这样热情。  
　　或许是自己在小孩子里面有人缘吧，或许自己本来就一个小孩子，还是或者，自己连一个小孩子都不如。  
　　算了，这又有什么关系呢？倘若连一个小孩子都会有这样的心机的话，那么恐怕这能证明自己并不适合在这个世界上生存下去。  
　　至少在我看来这个小孩子应该是非常不错的，就比如像是眼前这样。  
　　明明旁边的那个愣愣的洛成明明应该不会去参合这样的问题。  
　　“是啊，你说是不是？”  
　　达利却还想要拉着洛成也这样回答，那种专注的神情就好像在拉着小伙伴确信什么一样。  
　　当然，要是是真的一样的话，恐怕这个洛成会露出很令人精彩的迷惑的样子吧。  
　　可是洛成那个慢条斯理的吃着鸡蛋的样子，却是好像极为认真一样，但是随即好像意识到什么，猛地点头的样子又好像让人一阵无力。  
　　我也不知道这不是能算得上是一种认真的态度呢。  
　　甚至连那个叫做达利的一时间也不知道说什么好了。  
　　本来这两个人都想说些什么，但是没有等待眼前的这两个小家伙说话，我便是说道。  
　　因为这件事情，我已经想了好久了……  
　　“那么，你们决定怎么样？”  
　　“什么怎么样？”达利对自己这样说着。  
　　“我想你们俩不会是跑到这个要出征的地方来玩的吧？”  
　　“你要出征的事情，你们有觉悟了吗？或者说做了怎么样的准备？还是说，准备上战场就准备逃跑？”  
　　我这样的对他们说着，我的话总是说的不疼不痒，可是我的话确是让他两个人低下了头。  
　　毕竟这样的事情，好像真的没有几个人考虑过。  
　　所谓的打仗在他们眼里面，也不过是人家强行拉过来罢了。  
　　我一直想找人问一问，因为我看这群农民虽然有的带着叉子和镰刀，但是我想这种东西也不能算得上是兵器吧？  
　　还是说他们真的准备拿着这玩意去打兽人？  
　　“逃跑，当然不是逃跑？”他先是这样说着，但是好像意识到这不是自己主要问的东西。  
　　“准备？什么准备？”可是没有曾想达利很是疑惑的问着自己，但是随即好像明白的表情，让自己感觉其实也没有比洛成好到哪里去，并且手里面居然还给自己出示了一个弹弓，说道：“哦！对！看！我的武器，怎么样？”  
　　我很是有些犹豫的拿起了那个弹弓，仔细的端详了起来，心里面却是不知道该怎么想。  
　　又看了看洛成那副同样迷惑的表情，又仿佛跃跃欲试的样子。  
　　甚至还用那张迷惑的脸对自己说道：“那个很凶的男人说了，要是杀了两个兽人，就给我们一斤米……这一次我一定多杀几个……”  
　　“一斤米？两个兽人？”听这个消息，我终于明白了，为什么这些人在这里面还会交头接耳，而不是惶惶不可终日了，而且一斤米两个兽人？要是真的有这样的逻辑的话，那么我从现代拉来一百车大米是不是能够统一全世界？  
　　还有多杀几个兽人？我看了看我全身那被布条给绑上的钝伤，甚至还有……  
　　空气弥漫起来的那种是泥泞过后的沉重，而那种从树林里面吹起来的，却是一种不可名状的风。  
　　我看了看眼前的这个两个人孩子，那么稚嫩的面容恐怕还没有张捷大，最多也就是十四五岁，要他们接受这样残酷的世界，实在是太不现实了，我又看了一眼这个广场上的人，才发现这些人的表现的差距到底有多么大……  
　　有的人在擦着自己的刀，有的却在找人保护自己，有的人却是在吹嘘自己到底有多么厉害，还有的只是在一起谈论到底该如何面对……  
　　我看着这两个孩子，很是郑重的说了一句：“我不知道你们怎么想的，或者说你们还是有家人？”  
　　两个孩子看了看自己摇了摇头。  
　　“家人没在这边？”我看着他们说道，毕竟这么大的孩子不可能没在家啊，哪有一个这么小的孩子会出来打仗的？  
　　这无论是在什么时候都是不可能的吧？  
　　这件事情首先却是由达利说起来，我能看出来他说出来的时候脸色非常不好，看起来就像是一只被霜打蔫了的茄子一样。  
　　“我的母亲在我很小的时候，就被领主拉走了，我的父亲在那之后也被拉去当兵了，然后……”他说起来就含含糊糊了……  
　　当然这种含含糊糊却仿佛是那样的令人不知所措。  
　　就仿佛是一根大葱在迷失的土地上面，被风雨打的七零八落一样。  
　　我看了洛成一眼，我猜想不一定都是这样吧……毕竟说起来的这些的东西，感觉是那样的不可思议。  
　　“我也差不多……只不过我的母亲是病死的……”  
　　这个叫做洛成的小子居然嘿嘿的笑了一声，仿佛因此还能骄傲一样，那种仿佛真的好像内敛一样的光泽，让自己仿佛都有些颤动。  
　　但是自己当时恐怕却是并没有看出来这个愣愣的家伙有什么特别之处。  
　　那种真的好想在冷冷的状态之下隐藏的到底是一种什么样的情绪，那或许是一种更深的东西吧……  
　　自己虽然这样想过，但是随即回答起他们的问题确是只能含含糊糊，因为自己不想在这样本身的已经受到了伤害的人身上再去撒一把盐。  
　　“是吗？”我也没有想到问起家人居然会问出这些。  
　　但是却是也没有对这样的事情感到意外，甚至好像感觉还为此隐隐的产生什么样的兴奋一样。  
　　说起来，恐怕连自己都会感觉不可思议，这种很不好的兆头虽然好像在一开始就被自己熄灭了，但是这种好像真的是在罪恶一样的想法，却是不由得让自己想象出来什么可怕的东西，就在这时候，我突然听见了。  
　　“那么，大哥哥你呢？”这个叫做洛成的沉默小伙子对自己说道，“你的口才这么好的，一定有非常好的家世吧……”  
　　这样的话语，回荡在我的身上的时候，我却是不知道如何回答了。  
　　“我吗？”我看着他，倒是不知道说些什么，然后却是很是自嘲一笑：“我也希望啊，可是我的父母在我很小的时候，便抛弃了我啊……”  
　　“为什么？大哥哥……”那个少年还想问。  
　　就仿佛一只好奇的猫咪一样，但是我想这样的孩子比现代的一只猫咪还要不如吧。  
　　本想好好的回答这个问题……  
　　像一个真真正正的老师一样去为他解释一些事情。  
　　可是一声很是冰冷的声音却是打断了他，“你……对，就是你，跟我走一趟！”  
　　然而这个世界总有那些让人不得不去离开自己本来想象的事情，固然，这并非你所愿意……  
　　我回头去，看着他指着我的样子，却是耸了耸肩对着几个孩子说道：“再见了……”  
　　我这样诙谐的表情，让周围的那几个士兵都有些侧目，当然不是因为别的什么，只是因为我早已经有了觉悟，虽然这样的演讲不能说明什么，但是要是真的让这个将领觉得自己碍眼了，杀掉自己也不是不可能的事情。  
　　对这样的事情，虽然自己害怕，但是逃跑这样愚蠢的决定是不会出现在自己这里呢？因为倘若自己逃跑了，无论这个将领怎么觉得，都会来杀自己，那时候就点看命怎么样了？但是很显然，自己这样没有吃饱好几天没有睡饱的样子，怎么想也不可能跑得过职业士兵，更何况还有那个白衣服的家伙，那跑的更是鬼一样的快啊，真不知道他是不是从石头里面蹦出来的飞人一样。  
　　但是无论飞不飞人和自己也没有关系，自己是在赌，要是这是一个英明的将领，无论自己实际才学怎么样，只要自己不逃跑，他都会留着自己的，因为这样可以显示他的心胸宽广。  
　　当我被带过去的时候，屋子里面的几个看起来高等级的人都像是一个怪物一样看着我。  
　　因为他们是在难以想象这个好像和愣头青差不多的家伙会这样无所惧怕的站在他们的面前，因为无论是什么人对待那刀兵都会有所惧怕。  
　　当然除非你是一个真正的愣头青，当然，从某种意义上来，实际情况也差不多。  
　　但是……  
　　唯有那个叫做什么坎米的家伙一脸没心没肺的对自己说着：“哥们，行啊，没看出来啊……你这么厉害……”  
　　当然，一听见这话，我心底里面可是没有什么好感，甚至有一种想要踢死他的冲动。  
　　你都没有看出来的话，你就敢这么替自己说话吗？你这是在害我吗？  
　　那自己之前哪有算什么？倘若自己没有发表这样的演说呢？  
　　你会不会对着自己的头颅说道，哥没有看出来啊，原谅哥吧……  
　　你会这样说吗?  
　　话说人死都死了，你再这么说有什么意义吗？  
　　但是纠结这些是没有用的，现在只能看眼前这个人了。  
　　那个叫做阿斯德的将军看着自己，倒是也没有什么别的话语，看着自己一会儿之后，直接说道：“既然你已经证明你是一个吟游诗人，虽然我没有见过像你这样的吟游诗人，但是至少你证明你不是一个吃干饭的，那么……”  
　　“我允许你在这里待下去，但是你也必须参加战斗……”  
　　我想也许就是这样，估计要是随便放自己走的话，那是不可能的，毕竟那么大点的孩子都抓过来了，还能说什么？  
　　果然……  
　　“你也别妄想逃跑，我会看着你的，但是考虑你是一个吟游诗人，我额外允许你从那些农民里面找几个人当你的护卫和你一起参加战斗，怎么样？”  
　　怎么样？开玩笑吧？人家凭什么给我当护卫啊？  
　　但是这样的情景落在那个坎米的眼里面却是，“厉害啊！第一天就给你配侍卫了，虽然是农民，但是那也很厉害啊，以前从来没有啊。”  
　　“是吗？”我的心里面却是在盘算着如何逃跑这件事情。  
　　“还有倘若你不能挑的话，我会帮你挑，要是我眼拙挑不好，让他们没有尽到保护你的责任，让人不得不选择后退，那几个人我会一起都杀掉的，你放心吧……一般是不会发生这种事情的。”  
　　我去，这一下子几乎是完全打法掉自己逃跑这件事情了，到底我是个多大的价钱才能让你这么对我“负责任”啊？  
　　“是吗？”我磕磕巴巴的这样说道，但是我的嘴里面除了苦笑之外恐怕就什么也没有啊。  
　　虽然带着官方名义去找护卫是一件不错的事情，但是，那群农民首先你都不服，还能服我？要是我有这两下子，估计我现在早就人头落地了吧？  
　　这也是为什么自己在演讲之后，浑身冷汗的原因之一啊。  
　　“好吧，你去找吧！”他大手一挥，似乎完全没有将自己的意见当回事……  
　　我在身旁的那个几个护卫的带领之下，也是不得不开始闹心的走出这个帐篷。  
　　仰望着天空，天空居然是这样昏暗啊。  
　　但是这不也是在预想之中吗？虽然自己并没有预想什么好东西，比如直接放了自己或者送自己到安全的地方什么的……  
　　果然这一战是逃不掉了，不过也好，那些兽人欠我的，也该还回来了……


	12. 12 努米迪亚战术（下）

　　还是罗马初期的时候，努米比亚有一种步兵叫做沙漠步兵，这种步兵只配备一面木盾和一把短枪，可是战斗力却是比一般的任何步兵都要恐怖。  
　　即使最后在历史上出现的字样也只有，前150年，罗马纵容努米底亚侵占迦太基沿海地区，迦太基被迫自卫这样的话语，你也可想而知当年这么弱小的一个国家是怎么去侵占迦太基的。  
　　毕竟从当年来说迦太基到底多么猛，你从历史上又不能不知道，罗马征服了那么多国家，可是唯独这个小地方打了整整七十来年……  
　　固然这东西不能全归咎与武器装备上，但是这确实恰恰说明了，这种武器却是还是有一定可取性的。  
　　但是面对这些根本不明所以的人来说这种武器就是实在有点让人闹心了……  
　　达利看着手里面那张凹凸不平的木盾，虽然手里面还是在不停的按照杜锋的命令在不停的削着。  
　　但是达利那嘴里面却嘟囔着说道：“我说啊，这玩意真有用吗？”  
　　是啊，毕竟这么一根木枪和一面近乎于一人高的盾牌加在一起好像还真的有些不伦不类，毕竟那个部队也不见得扛着这么大的盾牌去上战场啊。  
　　“对啊，要是这样的话，还打不打仗了？”  
　　达利的身旁一个比他稍微大了一点的一个陌生的小伙子这样对着自己说着，他的脸上好像带着一种愤愤不平的样子，好像做这种东西就像是侮辱了他一样。  
　　我看了他一眼倒是没有说什么，其实在自己的周围还有很多的人，这些人都是自己拜托达利和洛成两个人找来的，所谓的“护卫。”  
　　“是啊，我们是来杀兽人换米的，又不是缩在这样的乌龟壳里面的胆小鬼……”  
　　又有一个人这样说道，这个人同样是一个小孩子样子，但是那年轻体壮的身体却是在这样的小群体里面很是另类。  
　　“我刚才还看你说的那么豪气，原来你是一个胆小鬼啊！”甚至居然还有人这样不经意间的开始嘲笑起自己来，本想对着我说些什么，但是随即被达利一个白眼给挡了回去。  
　　虽然这些人名义上是护卫，我看他们这些人恐怕是没有什么护卫的自觉地。  
　　毕竟我一个和他们差不多穿的，可能比他们还要烂的一个人要想让他们认同我还真的不是一件容易的事情。  
　　不过我其实也不在意，看着这些坐在树林底下不断的削着木头的人，出征的时候马上就要到了，我现在做这些，也不过是简单的想要做点什么，毕竟，兽人到底有多么的凶残，自己还是知道的，就是仅仅凭借着在精灵之森所发生的那一幕，自己就已经深深的记住了。  
　　要想凭借那些人的话，自己只有等死一条路了。做这个东西是自己意外的想法，但是这东西最起码能增强自己的生存下去的概率吧。  
　　其实他们所说的问题我也知道，毕竟扛着这么大的盾牌别说杀人了，恐怕走到一半自己都会给累坏了。  
　　但是啊，这东西最大的作用与其说是帮助他们加强战斗，倒不如说是在战场上帮助他们加强一下对内心恐慌的抗拒性吧。  
　　毕竟战场上那可不是在过家家啊。  
　　虽然他们叫自己胆小鬼，但事实上，自己确实从来没有瞧得起他们，因为他们在自己眼里面不过是一群没上过战场的新兵蛋子，这一点上来说，应该是彼此彼此吧。  
　　自己也不是没有想过罗马那种盾牌，可惜没有那种条件，而且罗马的盾牌好是好，但是对于这样一群士气低劣，甚至来说根本没有士气的农民来说，那几乎是无用的，更何况那东西还不是说一时半会就能做出来的。  
　　而这种努米比亚产的的盾牌的原材料几乎到处都是，随便在地面上找几块被轰断了的木头就能用镰刀削出来一块盾牌，但是至于长短或者说吃尊，凹凸不平什么的，那就没辙了，只要是有一个大体的形状的木块，劈成两半，简要的修补一下，就成为一面盾牌，这就是目前的条件。  
　　“好不好你们很快就知道……”我这样说着，看着眼前这群似乎好像对待未来很是期待的家伙，这样叹了一口气。  
　　而且，我是知道了，这群人绝大多数最大毛病不是士气太差，甚是自视太高了。  
　　看着眼前这些人似乎还在互相吹嘘的样子，说什么。  
　　“哎呀，到战场上你看我，一刀一个……”一个胡子脸说着，这样的话语。  
　　还有的更厉害，“那算什么啊，就兽人那种东西，我能一手拍死好几个？”。  
　　你以为你是神仙啊，还是你以为你是拍蟑螂呢？一手拍死好几个兽人，我去……找你这么设想的话，你多拍上那么一天，这战争也不是不用打了吗？  
　　行啊，我算是知道了，但是这个时候打击他们实在是太早了点。  
　　于是我看着他们，很是嘲讽的说了一句：“行啊，到时候，谁跑谁是孙子……”  
　　“对！谁跑谁是孙子……”这样的话语在这群根本没有见过什么叫做战争的人群里面好像格外受欢迎，居然还起哄起来了。  
　　……  
　　看着这样的情景，本来我已经不打算说什么了，却是听到洛成很是不自觉的问了自己一句说道：“你打算组成阵列？”  
　　最开始我是没有在意，可是听到这样的一句话，我却是有些惊讶的看了他一眼，毕竟真正能看出我的意图的人居然还真的有，但是看着他那副好像什么没有说的表情，我也不好继续往下接他的话了，只是说了一句。  
　　“散兵战线那东西，除非是高强度高素质的士兵，否则那东西几乎一个崩溃就是全军溃逃，而阵列没有相应的装备，那还不如散兵战线呢……”  
　　我这样的所问非所答的话语，在周围听起来好像很是离奇，但其实这确是一个很是重要的问题，大凡名将，没有靠着阵列战斗就能打出超过一比一百一样的战争，毕竟在冷兵器与其说在拼数量，倒不如说是拼士气，死战这种部队几乎是不存在的，散兵阵型虽然有种种劣势，但是他的士气却是强度最高的，当然这样的阵型所带来的后果就是一旦战损超过三成，这支部队就算是报废了。  
　　而我所在的这支部队的这个老板，好像还真的要玩这种名将战术啊，到现在也还没有给手下的农民们配发武器……  
　　我是不行啊，我这样的菜鸟还是老老实实的组个阵列吧，虽然再众多散兵阵型之中出现一个阵列很是离奇，但是我猜想他也不会说啥的。  
　　……  
　　但是我却是没有想到，虽然我没有说啥，但是营地里面却是有些流言飞飞了。  
　　这个营地说大不大，说小也不小，但是却是足足驻扎了近万人，当然我想这里面其中绝大部分都是农民，被强行编队了吧。  
　　在冰冷潮湿的帐篷里面因为太过无聊，总会有人试图去寻找一些乐子。  
　　“唉，你听说了吗？就是被达利那群小子找去那群人。”  
　　“哪有，听说好像被那个什么吟游诗人给拉去削木头了……”  
　　“噗……”  
　　“怎么样？有意思吧？据说那是在做盾牌，可是盾牌做的就跟车轱辘那么大似的。”  
　　“做盾牌？他怎么不学学怎么做战车？”  
　　“真是的，还枉我认为他是一个人物……”  
　　“什么人物啊，也不过是就是一个孩子罢了，那看他找那几个人，那个不是半大小子，到战场上恐怕第一个逃跑的就是他们，战场那可从来不是闹着玩的……”  
　　……  
　　时间就这样一分一秒的过去，绝大多数人都是带着充沛的体力出阵的，唯有自己这队，却是不得不背着那把木头盾牌，手里面还拿着一根带尖的木头棒子，好在这群人都是吃惯了苦的，要不然换上现代人估计战都站不起来。  
　　阴雨从天空落下，一点一滴的洒向地面，让那本来泥泞的地面变得更为不好走，而自己再带着这群人踩着这样的泶片却是在一点一滴的开始着所谓的征程。  
　　“老大，我说这样真的行吗？”达利带着那把有些木盾走在自己的身旁，这样问着自己，在不知不觉之中他也不知道何时开始叫起自己老大来。  
　　说起来，自己这部分人倒也显得另类，毕竟整只队伍唯一能有统一制式的服饰的，也只有阿斯顿手下的那只诺克萨斯步兵团了，而他突然出现的又一支部队也就是自己这支，也是统一有着统一的服饰，只不过一个是身着坚硬的铠甲，一个是身着部队剩下来的帐篷布，当然这还是自己找那个叫做坎米的熟人要来的。  
　　“我哪不知道，但是我尽力了……”我这样对着旁边的达利说着，口中却是没有当年那一丝丝的暴力劲了，毕竟这些人实在是给我整惨了，看着后面那些人我又一次喊道：“我说的，大家都记住了没有，到了战场上排成排身子靠身子……”  
　　我这话说的倒是真的不假，毕竟帐篷布虽然不能抵挡得住大斧头，但是面对一般的弓箭还是没有问题的，尽管我在精灵之森的战役之中没有看见弓箭手，但是我相信这些兽人肯定不会不带弓箭手的。  
　　不过话是这么说，可是看见后面那几个又开始吹牛打屁的人，我又一次陷入了沉寂，虽然我已经告诉他们行军途中不要说话，但是面对新兵，要求太严不是一件好事，毕竟等到战场上，这些人什么都明白了。  
　　所以，当阿斯顿曾经又一次看见自己所组件的这支应该可以称之为“吟游诗人护卫队”的部队却是做出了一个很是诧异的感慨，“虽然可以称之为部队，但是这样不过是**的步兵罢了……”  
　　意思就是说，虽然这些人看起来是一支军队，但是这样在这样懦弱的将领手下这样的懦弱的部队，只能称之为懦弱啊。  
　　毕竟扛着那么大一面盾牌，无论如何都想不出来这样的军队到底有多么的英勇，或者说这样的军队从一开始也就没有想着英勇这样的词语吧。  
　　当然，这些话倒是没有让这些人听明白，所以这些人居然还在感谢着将军的赐名，很是感激的望着他远去的背影，最后居然还很是有使命感一样有起了军队的样子，甚至连**的步兵这样军队番号都保留了下来。  
　　真不知道这些人要是知道真相会怎么样？当然我想这也是将军的意图吧，果然这个叫阿斯顿的真是……深不可测啊……  
　　话说自己学会了这些俚语也没有多长时间，倒是不好意思笑话这些和自己出来的小兵。  
　　不过老话说得好，是骡子是马出来溜溜，既然努米比亚的士兵能留下名来，甚至还是以冲锋著名，那就不应该会太差才对，我想，至少应该会比那些扛着锄头和镰刀的农民要差吧？  
　　当然，我绝对不会说，我首要目的是坑死队友，然后离开这个鬼地方。


	13. 13 什么是战争（上）

　　阴雨的步点总是随骤及至，算起来这应该已经是从出征以来第二次扎营吧。  
　　可是这一次已经可以依稀的望见擦着山那边的那抹白色了，那便是兽人的行营了，我很难想象这些看似粗鄙的兽人居然也会扎营。  
　　我带着这群小家伙一路走着，从最开始的那种跃跃欲试的兴奋，到现在已经变成了深深的疲惫了。  
　　天空是那样的昏暗，仿佛随时都会打响雷鸣，世界仿佛就像是古罗马诗人说的那样，大战之后，大雨泥跎。  
　　我坐在这些我带着的这些人的前面，一言不发的坐在石头上，事实上，在这几日之间就已经开始出现逃兵了。  
　　至于逃跑的唯一结果，那也只有死了。  
　　战争总是那样的残酷，尤其是在这些人看到这片土地上面，那几乎早已经被染红了泥土这种感觉更是令人惊心。  
　　阴冷的空气吹着人的身体，让人格外不舒服。  
　　本来这样时候，谁也不会主动去说些什么的，可是我却是看见了那个叫做坎米的向我走了过来。  
　　很是友好的向自己打着招呼。  
　　这个人的脸上，好像总是那样温暖的笑容，但是那种温暖却是总带着一种沉寂的东西。  
　　想象第一天我见他弄得和恐怖分子的那个样子，如果用滑稽与可笑来形容这个人我想毫不为过。  
　　但是此刻……  
　　他看着自己脸上早已经没有了微笑，只是静静的对自己说道。  
　　“一会儿，到主帐去一趟，要进攻了……”  
　　我点了点头确实没有说什么。  
　　天空依旧是那样的阴沉，低低的天空仿佛弥漫着一股冷冷的寒意，这种寒意是那样的让人发颤。  
　　主帐内，当然说是主帐，但是其实也不过就是一根旗子。  
　　但是这根旗子到底能代表什么，那就不一定了。  
　　来到这个主帐内，我只是静静的坐在一边，什么话也没有说，我不知道他们为什么会叫我来，他们叫我来，倘若如果不是信任我，就应该是想要取的我的信任吧，但事实上，我对于这场战争并没有什么特别的意思，我的想法不是怎么样取的胜利，而是怎么样活下来。  
　　行营里面的人已经来的差不多了。  
　　三三两两的坐在一起，有的穿着布衣有的穿着冰冷的铠甲，或是在小声嘀咕，或是一语不吭在观察着别人。  
　　无论怎样，都很少又像自己这样穿着破布烂衣的看起来像一个小瘪三的人，但是即使这样，还是自己尽力而为的遮住自己的伤口，否则到底是怎么样一个样子，我自己都不知道该如何了。  
　　我打量着周围，却是突然听见中间席位上面的阿斯顿首领突然大手一拍就这样直接像自己们这些人说着。  
　　怒目圆整犹如两个铜铃大小的眼睛，就这样咬牙切齿的对下面这些人说道，好像他所说的话就能马上解决一样的语气让自己都不由得震了一震。  
　　“我想这一次的情况，大家都已经清楚了，对手是一万五千兽人，其中包括七千的临备，狼骑兵一千，弓箭手五百，其余为六千五百人的兽人正规步兵，而且这个情况还在继续不明确中，而我方则是九千一百人的队伍，其中包括征召兵五千人，一千名骑兵，五百名骑士，五百名弓箭手，两千名帝国正规步兵。”他看了我一眼，本想说些什么，但是最后却是什么也没有说出来。  
　　但是他这么认为，不代表别人也这么认为，他的话语一说，马上就引起了一声声的波澜。  
　　“九千一对一万五？将军，我军本身在体力上本身就不占优势，更何况是敌众我寡，我认为咱们应该马上撤退，依靠城池笼城而战。”马上有一个人这样说道，我看了一眼他，知道这是一个步兵的将领，前两天见过他。  
　　“你当咱们的骑兵是白痴吗？咱们可是足有一千名骑兵，和五百名骑士啊！你此前也说过，军队体力不占优势，那此刻不野战，更待何时？”一面大熊一样的人突然站起来这样吼道。  
　　“你才是白痴，那可是狼骑兵！咱们的重甲骑士尚且不说，可是那些骑兵恐怕连面对狼骑兵的勇气都没有，就算人能顶得住，那马也顶不住啊！”  
　　……  
　　“嗡嗡”的一声声倒是好不热闹，我稍微擦了一下汗，只是淡淡的坐在墙角，打量着周围的人。  
　　从那些仿佛从菜市场一样的辩论之中有扫到那个深深沉思的阿斯顿，我淡淡的笑了一笑，心想，这个人倒是还这能沉得住气。  
　　不过……  
　　我从帐篷那个破烂的窟窿，望了一眼对面的那个大寨子，却是不知道该说什么，这场战争本身自己就没有兴趣。  
　　自己手里面这两套碰上一个两个或许还能拼了命或许还能支把两下子，但是面对战场那些数不清的兽人，自己却是不知道到底如何是好，虽然之前也说过，要让这些兽人把欠我的都换回来了。  
　　但是这一路上，因为各种各样的传言，倒是把自己也搞得人心惶惶。  
　　“唉，算了，走一步算一步吧……”我这样想着，却是看见帐篷里面已经商量的差不多了。  
　　要说我怎么看出来的，那是因为那个叫做阿斯顿的家伙已经站了起来。  
　　一般来说，这时候应该已经拿出主意了吧。  
　　“诸位，”他这样说道，所有人包括自己都不禁看向了他，但是看着他那胡子拉碴的脸，好像还真的没有啥看头，“作战我已经想好了，各位领了命令就直接去吧……”  
　　他这样的一句话，却是把自己给差点没有一头栽倒过去。  
　　毕竟，你说你都已经制定完了作战会议为什么还非得走这个过场？直接把命令发下去不就完了吗？  
　　不过也是，这样倒也好怕这些人埋怨。  
　　在周围混混僵僵的走出帐篷的时候，我也没有反过味来，只是静静的随着这些人走出帐篷。  
　　战争到底是一件什么样的东西，自己不清楚，但是我想比肯定不会如同自己玩游戏那样愉快吧？  
　　正待自己发愣的时候，却是听见耳边传来了一声。  
　　“这个是你的吧？”  
　　我回头一看原来是那个坎米，他还没有走吗？我记得他送我来的时候，好像并没有进去？他这样老牌的人员为什么没有进去？反倒自己这样的来了不到三天的二把刀倒是去参加那个什么作战会议了？感觉还真是胡闹啊。  
　　但是也是，这会议，几乎就是纯粹给自己下达命令的，倒也不算是扯上什么信任不信任的。  
　　他看着我，脸上笑着向我出示了两把匕首，我看得出，这是我袭击他的时候用的那两把匕首。  
　　当然，这两把匕首同时也是我从精灵之森里面精灵尸体之中抠出来的。  
　　不过我再一看这两把匕首，此时已经套上了刀鞘，晶莹的刀鞘，虽然虽然算不上多么精美，但是这样一把用牛皮制作的匕首鞘，恐怕比自己浑身上下穿的还值钱吧。  
　　我本想摇头，毕竟这玩意，恐怕匕首鞘可能比我抠出来的匕首还值钱。  
　　但还没有等待我推辞，却被他一下子塞到我的手上说道。  
　　“拿着吧，留着防身……”  
　　我还想拒绝，可是看着他那副真的好像一副真诚的样子，才就此作罢。  
　　阴阴的空气吹拂着人，让那本来就已经很是困难的喘气变得更加苦难。  
　　遥望着那遥远的兽人大寨，仿佛就坐落与天空与大地的交接之处，那倾泻的乌云正低低的压在上面，让本来就已经有些空荡的内心，变得更加不知所措。  
　　“你在想什么？”坎米这时候不知道为什么一样就这样问我。  
　　我摇了摇头，没有回答这个问题。  
　　“不做首诗吗？”他又一次问着我。  
　　“没有这个心情……”我低迷的说了一句，却是轻轻的看着手中的两把匕首。  
　　“感觉怎样？”坎米又一次说道，“看到那些人的时候……”  
　　我自然是知道他在说什么，可是越是这样我越是不知道到底该如何回答。  
　　他拍了拍我的肩膀，让我的肩膀似乎猛然的一沉。


	14. 14 什么是战争（下）

　　战争的确应该是惨烈，这一点无论是曾经在哪里，我能深切的感触的到。  
　　可是当我深深的莅临这个地方，我还是觉得我有些太幼稚了，在我看来面露菜色和那些断臂残躯，被斧头砍成肉泥的人已经是这个这个世界最可怜人的时候，我才发现，原来这个在真正的战士的眼中或许只是一种小小的惩罚罢了。  
　　黑压压的云彩从天空慢慢逼近，阴雨从天空不断的溅落着，身上的布衫早已经被打湿，紧紧的贴在身上，传来一阵阵直透心肺的冰冷。  
　　我看着眼前的这些人一时间不知道该说什么好，从身体往外喷涌着的鲜血还在不断的喷涌着，一个个大口子从他们的身躯上面开出来，有的四肢已经被切除了，整个下体被冒出一种又如同鱼腥一样的黑红色，斑斑黑渍切口处，暗红的痂痕可能因为过度被**一次又一次的又产生更多的痂痕。  
　　散乱的头发早已经因为沾落过多的秽物，而变得极为粘稠，在大雨的浇筑之下，没有因此洗下去那种粘稠的秽物，反而因为而发出一种种的秽物。  
　　空洞的眼神在她们的脸上，天空的大雨从上面落下来，这些人躺在地面上仿佛像一只只牲畜一样向四周流出更大滩的鲜血，让大地变得紫红色一样。  
　　最可怕的是，这些人居然还“咿咿呀呀”的在叫什么，显然这些人还活着，只是舌头却是被割断了……  
　　我仰着头试图强忍着闭上了眼睛，冰冷的雨水从我的脸上慢慢的流过，让我的脑子仿佛从那无尽的热流翻涌而变得冷静下来，在任何时候，我都不是一个老老实实的好人，我很知晓我是混蛋这一点，但是因此我也明白世界的另一面到底是多么黑暗。  
　　可是……  
　　此刻，我却是才发现，手里面杀了一个人，和眼前这样的世界却还是不一样，悲凉的雨水从我的鼻尖留下，这样的冰冷让我的牙齿因为不想打哆嗦而深深咬起，眼睛更是紧紧的闭起仿佛这样就能够逃避一样。  
　　可是那样仿若人棍一样的惨状却还是仿若在我的脑海之中不断的回荡……就宛如同……  
　　“老大？”一个声音就这样突兀的在我的耳边响到，把我一下子从胡乱的猜想拉到了现实，我转过头，却是看到了达利那张好死不活的脸。  
　　我也看到了那种惊慌不定又仿佛想要呕吐，却又是实在不能的表情，风雨在他的脸上吹过，让他本来青稚的脸变得那样抽搐，我也不好看到这个样子，随意转到什么地方，却是看到了那些不知道还是否能够被称为人的家伙被一个个士兵从前院抬到后面的安置营之中。  
　　达利似乎很是不安，但是仿佛却又是一副逞强的样子，可是那颤抖的双腿和那冰冷的手臂早已经出卖了他。  
　　我这样淡淡的问道，似乎也想驱散一下那种不安。  
　　“怎么了？”  
　　我心底里面也不好受，只是脸上没有表现出来罢了，一路上我已经见过了太多的死人，就连被斧头将脑袋一斧子破碎，然后白花花和红色的血液翻溅，我都已经见过了，可是我的心底今天却还是不由得打颤。  
　　“老大，兄弟们看你还没有回去，才派我过来……老……老大，这些人……这些人……”  
　　达利似乎已经说不出什么话来了，淡褐色头发下那并不是十分充匀的脸上，似乎快要差不多忍不住了一样，只是那种强捂着嘴巴，又把呕吐物强行咽回去的样子，最后只剩下一点点酸水在不停的从手指间不停的往外流淌。  
　　让自己心底看的十分不忍。  
　　但是嘴里面却也是只能如实回答道。  
　　“早上大营之外发现的，来的时候就已经是这个样子了，看起来似乎是被兽人送来的……”我这样说着，可是嘴里面，我却是不知道该如何形容这样的事情。  
　　最后只能叹息一声，是将手搭在达利的肩膀上，猛地拍了他几下，冲着他狠狠的吼了几声，在他恢复的那一瞬间才慢慢地拉着他往回走。  
　　“我们回去吧，别让他们等急了……”最终我也只能这样说了。  
　　营地里面，其实到处差不多都是这个样子。  
　　这个寨子已经不是第一天扎在这里了，否则也就不会有这些多的伤兵了，但是看到这些的我，却也只能是哀叹一声推开那扇早已经被霉味腐蚀掉的木门，本来来的时候还有人抱怨着，可是如今，却是再也没有人提这件事情了。  
　　我看着眼前的这些人，这些人却是也在看着自己，外面那种嘶哑的**声，让自己听得都有些不忍。  
　　这些人有的是早上送来的那一批，有的则是外出去打探消息，最后被一下子射断了大腿的探马。  
　　拍了拍桌子，其实我都不忍心想了，可想而知这些人到底是怎么想的，在战场的前夕还想着这些无疑是最致命的，但是那也的惨状不由得让人不想。  
　　屋子里面倒也还宽敞，这个地方是那个什么将军分给自己这一队的会议室，但是从这样发霉的墙角还有那些长着苔藓着墙角，无论哪一点都无不证明，这曾是一个粮仓，只是……一句没有粮食的痕迹了。  
　　阳光从那漏风的天窗，慢慢吹进了一丝丝凉丝丝的风，伴随着我那砰然的拍响桌子，却是将眼前的这些人都惊醒了。  
　　我首先看到的是那个叫做洛成的家伙，这个家伙似乎比我都还要小上一点，可是那种似乎好像丝毫没有动摇的表情，却是让我都有一点自愧不如的心理，当然，这样的表情也可以解释为吓呆了，但是我想吓呆了的人不会这样的一副作态吧。  
　　他似乎也是我看向了他，然后猛然站起来说了一句。  
　　“老大，将军早上叫你过去怎么说。”  
　　我倒是没有说什么，只是将手中那份分给自己的命令，“砰”的一下子拍在了桌子上面。  
　　周围马上有人捡了起来，随即发出了一声声“咦”的声音。  
　　随即……  
　　“随行在诺克萨斯步兵的前面，位列与整只队伍的最前列……老大，这不是叫咱们送死吗？”猛然一个似乎好像识字的人这样砰然对自己说着，那种焦急的态度似乎连自己是他们的头领也不顾及了一样，不过也是，凡事这种涉及到自己性命的事情，谁又能说得上可以淡然处之呢？估计恐怕就是职业军人，猛然接到这种命令都会大吃一惊，然后**无眠，更何况这种小小的农民，估计没有转身就开始大喊大叫就已经是素质够高了。  
　　我看了他一眼，倒是没有骂他，也并没有说什么：“你以为我不知道吗？”这样恶狠狠的话语。  
　　只是将手指一下一下的打在桌子上面然后静静的说了一句：“我知道……”  
　　这样的话语是那样的森冷，就好像九月亚马逊森林里面突然下起一场暴风雪一样，伴随着常年处于热带的湿度，一点点的扎入人的内心。  
　　“可是……可是……”达利和周围几个人似乎早已经开始慌慌张张了，此时没有在私底下后悔加入这支看似吃食比较丰盛的队伍，那我都有些不信，其实这件事，在一开始，我就已经想到了，毕竟要是我的话，也会这样下达战术。  
　　“慌什么？你们都没有想到吗？一开始给你们两倍的吃食，难道不是要你们送死吗？”我这样冷冷的说道，仿佛这场战争我自己不必上去一样。  
　　下面的几个人的脸上似乎都有些想要变换，但是却不知道到底如何变换的样子，让自己看着都累。  
　　其实我最开始也没有想到自己吃的那个一个人都吃不饱的东西，居然还是一个人两个食份的伙食了，可是看到其他的队伍吃的东西，连自己都不知道该说什么了，这真的是人吃的东西吗？  
　　“上午我让你们清查的，骑兵是不是还在院子里面……”我这样说着，其实我早已经将头抱得死死的了。  
　　“我……”下面的人听见这话，本来还想要说什么，不禁一时间语塞。  
　　我看了他们一眼，看着他们大眼瞪小眼的样子，本来想要说什么，最后却是只能叹了一口气。  
　　我知道我就这么大本事了，这时候也是实在不能说什么“废物”这样的话语，毕竟明天就要上战场了。  
　　当然恐怕……那个时候都用不上……  
　　果然，正在大家慌慌张张的时候，那扇门却是突然一下子被一个全身铠甲的人踹开……  
　　那一次，我真的第一次，我都没有记得起我自己到底是怎么走出那样的大门。  
　　大风在空中咧咧吹响着不知为何物的东西，阴沉的天空更是糟糕的让每个人身上彻骨冰冷。  
　　也许我还能依稀从那个看台上面那个从病**上拉着自己走上生死境地的男人的身影，但是此刻却是我再也没有空隙去想着这些事了。  
　　是啊，正想那空中飘来的声音。  
　　“也许，我们这一次很多人都回不来……”  
　　“也许，这一次，我们将全军覆没……”  
　　“但是我们却还是要去打这一场战争，是啊，是战争，那些早上送来的人，我想必大家已经看过了，这便是战争下的人类，不要恨我，要恨就恨你爹妈没给你生一个好时代。”  
　　“而且，兽人从三面围攻人类的土地，我们早已经退无可退了！”  
　　“生于这个悲伤时代，坚强果敢的勇士啊，相信你们此刻所选择的道路，勇往直前吧！倘若不能胜利，就就此死在这片土地上，为捍卫人类的荣耀献出你们的身躯吧！”  
　　那也许是伴随着仅仅才存在与钢铁交加才能听见的声音，但是在我的内心里却是那样的沉重，不仅仅那些已经和尸体没有什么差别的活人，还有的却是我的内心对战场的恍惚，阳光不会主动去温暖世界，就如同一个人的价值不应看他取得什么，而应当看他贡献什么。  
　　但是……  
　　我却是只想活下来，而不是如同眼前这些本来早已经昏昏庸庸的家伙一样发出震天的吼声……  
　　天真真好啊……


End file.
